Listen to the Sound of My Voice
by JustDreamingOutLoud
Summary: In a world where Edd and Kevin had never met, fate still directs the course of their lives toward one another. But life is never all rainbows and clear skies. Sometimes there's unfathomable, cryptic gray clouds. Kevin/Edd. All aboard the slash train.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Listen to the Sound of My Voice_

_Fandom: Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy_

_Pairing: Kevin/Edd_

_Rating: M for safety_

_Summery: In a world where Edd and Kevin had never met, fate still directs the course of their lives toward one another. But life is never all rainbows and butterflies. Sometimes there's unfathomable, cryptic gray clouds. Kevin/Edd. All aboard the slash train._

_Disclaimer: The writer (JustDreamingOutLoud) of this fanfiction (Listen to the Sound of My Voice) does not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, or any of the characters in it's universe, nor are they making any profit from it. That's why it's called a fanfiction, my good fellows; I am but a fan writing fiction._

_Warnings: Attempted noncon, violence, language, and more will be added when/if they become apparent._

_A/N: J-DOL's in the house. And this time it's the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy house._

_I wrote this when I discovered Kevin/Edd and had no choice but to write some purely for my own pleasure. Unbeted, just like everything else of mine on here._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Big Bad Wolf

Edd dropped his heavy bags onto the carpeted floor with a quiet sigh of relief. He guessed it was the many books that made them as heavy as they were, but it wasn't as if he could have left them behind; he needed them.

The dorm house was a rather spacious place, really, even though it was just as to be expected. This _was _a private school after all. A very prestigious, secretive, school that only accepted the very best. Double D was thrilled to have been accepted, but not so much to have to leave his not-so-brilliant friends behind.

With another weary sigh, Edd set his gaze on the stairs that no doubt led to the bedrooms. He was starting to doubt his sanity from when he'd decided to bring everything that he did.

"Need some help?" A tall guy whom had his fingers roughly splayed through his damp, flame-red hair, blinked down at Edd. He had appeared out of nowhere, and it took Double D a couple of seconds to realise that the redhead was shirtless and only wearing a pair of black sweats.

"Uh, yeah, sure, thanks," Edd said dumbly. He mentally frowned at his shortened sentence. _That_ wasn't like him at all, his use of the English language was usually top notch, even when nervous. But then again, it wasn't every day that he was presented with a half naked, _damp_, room-mate.

Now don't jump to conclusions here, Edd isn't gay, being gay hadn't ever even crossed his mind before. He was obviously a heterosexual. He had had girlfriends before- not many, sure... one, maybe... okay so he'd never had a girlfriend before, but that wasn't exactly by choice, it was his nerdy ways, and genius brain that usually turned all the girls away.

But there was no denying that this guy was rather ridiculously good looking, not to mention half naked. But he also didn't seem the 'genius' type. He resembled more of a jock, really, and Edd began to wonder what the redhead was doing here at such a prestigious school. Maybe he wasn't really a student, and Edd had just jumped to the conclusion that he was his new room-mate.

The redhead lifted Edd's bags with ease, as if they were filled with mere feathers. The action also showed Edd, whom couldn't help but see, a small portion of his muscles. Yup, definitely not a student here.

"So, what's your name?" The redhead asked as he began ascending the stairs with easy steps and bags in hand.

Shaking his head as he realised he had been lost in his thoughts, Edd scrambled to catch up with the other boy, whom he decided looked to be at least two years older than himself.

"My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D if that's at all more preferable," he answered, glad to have his mouth obeying him again.

"Double D?" the redhead asked. Confusion, but also a small amount of amusement laced his voice. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Well, that's the name my friends gave me. You see, it's to better distinguish me and Ed, one of my friends, apart from one another, considering we have the same name," Edd explained effortlessly and without even thinking whilst he climbed the stairs behind the taller boy.

"...Uh huh." The redhead didn't sound all that interested, in fact, Edd could have sworn that this reply was verging on sarcastic.

"What about yourself?" Edd asked, trying to change the subject.

"Kevin. And no, I don't have any stupid nicknames," the taller boy said blandly with a dismissive air, as if he didn't give two hoots about Double D or what he thought.

Edd frowned to himself. _Well now I'm glad he's not my room-mate._ Edd thought slightly grumpily, stumbling a little when he raised his foot for the next step but instead found himself at the top of the staircase.

"...So do you know one of the other students who are to reside here? Are they already settled in? I'm not late am I?" He worriedly checked his watch after stabilising himself.

"No you're on time. Exactly on time." Kevin opened one of the three doors and walked inside before dumping Edd's bags on the double bed. "And no, I don't know any of the other students here."

"Thank you, Kevin, for your assistance, those bags had been rather ponderous," Edd said, standing next to the shirtless boy. Then something that Kevin said seemed to sink in.

"You don't know any of the students? Then...why are you here?" Alarms went off in his head and he took a step away from the dangerously close tower of muscles.

Glancing at the slowly retreating figure, Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be a drama queen, Dork. I'm not here to rape you or anything, I'm a student here."

Blushing against his will, Edd stopped his retreat and stood rooted to the spot. "Y-you're a student here? But you've not...been assigned to this dorm, too, have you?" Edd swayed on the spot slightly.

"Is that a problem?" Kevin rounded on him, looking quite serious. Edd couldn't help but notice the warmth that radiated off the redhead's skin.

"N-not at all!" Edd defended, raising his hands in a submissive manner and taking another step away so he wouldn't have to feel that warmth. "I assure you I was just checking, to be sure."

But Kevin seemed to have lost interest in Edd. "...Whatever," he murmured before he took his leave and casually walked out the door.

With a huff that was a mixture of relief and disappointment, Edd slowly turned to his bags and, after calming his heart down, started unpacking.

Double D wasn't sure what to make of Kevin. He was definitely attractive, but that was hardly of any importance to Edd. He was helpful, but also a bit rude, which just confused Edd even more. Seriously, who helps someone with their bags and then makes fun of their nickname?

After he finished unpacking his stuff and putting it all away in their new respective places, Edd descended the stairs and gave himself the grand tour. There was a kitchen, lounge room, dining room, laundry and bathroom downstairs, and it was all rather lavish.

_I guess the school isn't scared of anything going missing or being broken, considering most of the students here are either completely loaded or too nerdy to break the law,_ Edd thought silently as he inspected the huge LCD screen TV.

"Don't tell me- you've got a whole heap of stupid-ass rules that you're going to load onto me." Kevin, whom been watching Edd from his relaxed position on the couch, piped up before taking a swig of his soda. "Don't run inside, use your inside voice, pick up after yourself..." he trailed off, waving his hand in the air carelessly.

Edd looked over his shoulder to (thankfully) find Kevin fully clothed. "Uh, no? As long as you let me study and sleep in peace I'm sure everything will be absolutely fine." He offered a friendly smile, hoping to smooth things over with the redhead.

Kevin just drank more of his soda, not even looking at Double D as he spoke. "Well I've got a couple of rules for you." He ticked them off with his fingers: "Don't nag me to do things. Don't waste my time, you've got your little nerdy friends for that. Oh and if you ever bring back a girl-" he gave Edd the once over with his eyes before continuing, "or in your circumstances, more likely a guy, please, be discreet about it. I don't want nightmares because I've had to hear you and some other little boy going at it."

Blushing like a schoolgirl, Edd frowned in an almost horrified manner. "What makes you think I'm gay?" he asked immediately, looking down at himself.

Kevin smirked. "Just a vibe."

"Well your 'gay vibe' must be out of whack, because I'm not gay." Edd frowned, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Whatever, Dweeb," Kevin yawned before standing from the couch and heading towards the front door. "Rules still stand."

Edd thought it best not to ask where Kevin was going, but instead considered going next door and introducing himself. Maybe they'd be more welcoming than his new room-mate. Just as that thought started to look good, he heard a new voice at the front door. Curiosity nudged, he flitted over to the front of the house.

Kevin was standing in the doorway, conversing with someone. And, thinking he was missing out on his opportunity to meet his new neighbours, Edd managed to weave his way next to Kevin to greet whoever it was outside.

Another tall guy stood before them, this one all blond hair and sun-kissed skin. His honey-brown eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun and when they focused on Edd, he found himself completely intimidated. He looked utterly sophisticated and his clothes told of his wealth. But Edd was wary; this guy could very well be just like Kevin.

Double D glanced up at Kevin's blank face before looking back at the honey-eyed boy, who smiled brilliantly at Edd with his pearly white teeth. Edd instantly relaxed and smiled back.

"Hello. Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I lost the slip of paper that has my dorm number on it. I'm pretty sure it was this one, so I was wondering if you could check the paper that should be on the coffee table for my name? It has the three names of the students that have been assigned to this particular dorm on it."

"Oh, of course, what's your name?" Edd backed into the house again, hoping that this boy really was assigned to this dorm. He was friendly and had proper literary skills, in which Edd could relate to. Kevin however just stood there, off to the side a bit, watching intently.

The blond stepped inside and Kevin snatched his gaze up momentarily as they shared a blank look before honey-eyes turned away from him and smiled at Edd again. "It's Blake- Blake Hunter, and who might you be?"

Double D stopped in front of the coffee table and picked the paper up. "Uhm... my name is Edd," he said, refraining from babbling like he did with Kevin. Being jeered at once was quite sufficient for the day, thank you.

"Short for Eddward, I would presume?" Blake asked, still smiling friendly from near the doorway.

"Oh, yes, that's right." Edd smiled before looking down at the names on the paper, and could hardly stop his smile from growing after seeing 'Blake Hunter' typed nice and clearly at the top of the paper.

"Well, you're definitely on here." Edd smiled, walking over to show Blake the paper.

"Oh I was hoping that you were going to say that." Blake grinned and took a step forward to accept the sheet of paper. He peered down at it for a moment before looking back up at Edd again and holding out his free hand "Room-mate?"

After blinking once in confusion, Edd shook hands with Blake, earning another flash of teeth, and it most definitely didn't pass his attention that Blake held onto his hand a moment longer than was necessary before letting go.

"A-and this is Kevin." Edd tried to hide his tinge of an embarrassed blush by taking a step around Blake and gesturing towards the redhead who by now was leaning against the staircase railing, his arms crossed.

"Ah yes, another room-mate?" Blake nodded at Kevin in greeting, but that's as far as greetings went, much to Edd's puzzlement. Why had he shaken Double D's hand so warmly, yet shown such restraint with Kevin?

Kevin's expression didn't change. "...Fantastic. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room," he said flatly before pushing away from the railing to turn and sweep up the staircase.

Blake tilted his head slightly as he watched Kevin leave the room. "Oh well he's just a bundle of fun, isn't he?"

Edd smiled. "I'm not absolutely sure how to take that guy," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"I think _I_ do." Blake shook his head with a sigh. "Sharing a dorm with that guy is going to make this year a very long one indeed."

Edd wasn't sure whether to agree with that or not.


	2. Appetite

Chapter 2. Appetite

That night found Edd at his desk in his room, thinking over his very long and eventful day, contemplating on what the rest of the year would be like. Blake had already volunteered to cook the first meal in the house, dinner, and that's exactly what he was doing downstairs at that moment.

Pulling himself up from the lump he'd become in the chair, Edd left his room and slowly descended the stairs, letting the wonderful smells from the kitchen waft around him. _Oh wow, that smells quite glorious..._ Double D thought to himself.

Stepping off the stairs and walking towards the kitchen, he also picked up on the light humming that told him where Blake was. "Blake?"

"Eddward?"

Edd cringed at the birth name. No one, at least none of his friends, ever called him Eddward. "Yes, It's me." He smiled and stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, good." Blake smiled charmingly at Edd before he looked back at his pots. "Come to give me a hand? No need, I've almost finished, but you could go and tell Kevin as much."

"Oh, sure thing, I'll be right back." Edd smiled, glad to have something to do, and just a tad awed by Blake's correct assumption. He hurried back up the stairs, almost managing to trip up the stairs as he went. But he made it to Kevin's door unscathed, and so knocked upon it gently.

"Yeah, come in," came the gruff reply.

He hadn't been planning on going inside. But Edd softly opened the door and took a single step inside. Truth be told, Kevin scared him just a little.

Kevin was sitting cross-legged on his bed, which was covered by navy blue sheets, reading some book or magazine- Edd wasn't sure exactly what the reading material was; the lighting was too dim to really see. Which made Edd worry for Kevin's eyes, which would have to strain pretty hard to read in _this_ light. But then he realised he was getting lost in his thoughts again and he looked back into an almost startled face.

"Double D?" Kevin looked surprised that it was Edd, which confused Edd. Had he been expecting someone else?

"Kevin. Blake told me to let you know that dinner is almost ready. It should be ready in a few minutes or so, I imagine." Edd outwardly ignored the use of his nickname, but inwardly he blinked as if flicked on the forehead.

"Oh." Kevin's gaze had dropped back to his reading material the minute he heard Blake's name. "I'm not hungry. Thanks," he added.

Edd frowned slightly. Kevin hadn't eaten any lunch earlier, either. "Is there something wrong? I assure you, Blake's cooking is supposed to be absolutely impeccable, and so it really should be an enjoyable meal."

Shaking his head, Kevin glanced back up at Edd again. "I'm sure it's _stupendous_ but I'm just not hungry."

Frowning full force now, Edd shook his head also. "You didn't eat any lunch today, so you've _got_ to be hungry. Please come and eat something? I don't want my room-mate fainting because they haven't been eating..." It was Edd's nature to be kind and to think about others, even with someone like Kevin.

There was a moment's silence, and Edd started to think that Kevin would laugh at him or something but then Kevin sighed loudly and stood up, discarding his book onto his bed carelessly and walked towards Edd and the door.

"Fine," was all he said before he swept past Edd and started down the stairs.

It wasn't exactly clear to Edd why, after being so stubborn, Kevin had suddenly agreed to Edd's wishes like he had. Was it because he asked? Or because he said please? Or maybe he just realised just how hungry he really was.

Going with the latter, Edd cheerfully closed Kevin's door behind him and followed after his tall room-mate.

Dinner, of course, was delicious, everything Blake had foretold it to be. But it had also been silent. Silent with a whole heap of tension practically pushing at them with almost physical force.

Edd, of course, couldn't handle it. "So...what classes have you both enrolled in this year?"

Blake perked up from his food and smiled lightly. "Well, I personally am enrolled in law this year," he said casually.

"Really? Law? So you're an aspiring lawyer then?" Edd asked, trying to keep the scrap of a conversation going. He glanced at Kevin to find him slouched over his food, eating and not paying them any attention.

"Maybe. I haven't really decided yet." Blake paused to chew thoughtfully before talking again. " I'd have to go to a different school for it but there's always a doctor."

Kevin made a sound that seemed to be a mix of disgust and humour in the back of his throat, scrunching his face up, but still not looking at either Edd nor Blake.

"Say something, Kevin?" Blake asked politely, beating Edd, who was going to ask if he was okay.

"Nope, did you?" Kevin asked casually, receiving a befuddled blink from Blake in return before Kevin smirked and stood up, dropping his fork noisily, and walking off. "I'm finished. 'Night."

Edd watched Blake and Kevin in renewed silence before looking down at Kevin's food, which he realised the redhead hadn't even touched. With a sigh, Edd stood up as well.

Blake stood up when Edd did, as if Edd was a girl and it was just polite manners to do so. "You haven't finished your food," he pointed out.

"I think I've lost my appetite... I ate a large lunch anyway..." Edd smiled reassuringly as he pushed his chair back in after himself.

"I apologise about Kevin and myself just now, I just find his attitude to be completely obnoxious."

Edd shook his head. "Its fine, it really has nothing to do with me anyway." With another small smile and nod for Blake, Edd walked to his room, wanting nothing more than a good nights sleep.

-~X~-

The next couple of weeks moved quickly. It was rather uneventful, and even though they'd been living together for a while now, Edd felt like he knew Kevin just as much as he did the very first day that he'd moved in. It was almost like Kevin avoided his room-mates.

But he and Blake were quite the opposite. They'd become quick friends. They studied together, hung out together, and Edd was exceptionally happy.

Sure, it would have been even nicer if he could have been friends with Kevin, too, but the redhead had already made it quite clear that he preferred his privacy.

But, sometimes, Edd got the feeling that Blake was trying to seduce him- which, he knew, was utterly absurd. But he still couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm glad you accepted to accompany me on my walk, Eddward." Blake grinned. Indeed they were on a walk together, through the park that was situated near the school and the dorm houses. The sky was verging on dark and the lights were starting to come on.

"Of course. I enjoy getting fresh air as much as any other." Edd smiled.

There was a comfortable silence before Blake looked down at him and made an amused face. "You know, I don't believe that I've ever seen you without your hat on before." He began reaching for Edd's baggy, black sock-hat.

Without even thinking, Edd grasped his hat firmly against his head. "T-that would be because I never take it off." He offered a small smile, but it wasn't genuine. He didn't know why he didn't feel comfortable enough to take his hat off for Blake, but the thought of being hat-less just didn't bode well with him.

After a moment of pausing, Blake smiled again and withdrew his hand. "Of course."

Blake's hand "accidentally" bumped into Edd's and the blond gasped lightly. "Eddward, your hands are freezing!" he scolded before he took the same hand between his and rubbed it vigorously.

Edd's hands were always cold and he was used to it by now and didn't even notice. "Oh, yes, I believe that's just the result of poor blood circulation." He watched Blake's hands, feeling a faint blush creep up his cheeks.

"That's no excuse," Blake said softly, taking Edd's free hand and rubbing that one too. "You should keep them in your pockets if they're prone to the cold." He almost whispered the last part.

They'd stopped walking now, and Edd stood in front of Blake, hands raised and clasped between the blond's, his face close enough to their joined hands for Edd to feel the other boy's hot breath on the skin of his knuckles.

He took this moment to ponder on his sexuality. Because if he were to be homosexual or even bisexual, now would be the time to realise it. He thought about his attraction towards the opposite sex. More importantly, towards the one in front of him right now, holding his hands. But his emotions were too scattered at the moment for him to come to any conclusions.

It was then that an image flashed by in his mind, one that made him jump and blush at the same time, but he shook the image away. If he really could love another guy, then he guessed Blake would be the ideal one for the job. He was handsome, rich, sweet, and very gentleman-like. And he knew that the blond liked him. So much wasn't easy to miss, he supposed, no matter how ridiculous.

He soon figured out that this was far too complicated for him to just decide whether he was gay or not in the middle of a park; it wasn't so easy. He'd probably have to kiss a guy and see what it's like. _Not_ a comforting thought. But, it seemed that Edd wouldn't have to worry about kissing a guy, for Blake took it into his own hands to lean down and across to bring their lips together.

_Shit_! Was Edd's first thought as he experienced the entirely unfamiliar kiss, which was completely out of character for him. _Okay, okay, calm down, this is what you wanted, remember? Now kiss him back and remember to observe on what it feels like._

So Edd feebly kissed Blake back, relaxing ever so slightly after he got over the initial shock of it all. Focusing on the feel of it, Ed tried hard to categorise it, but found he couldn't. The touch of male lips didn't repulse him though, which he took as a sign. A small sign, but a sign nonetheless

* * *

_Some of these chapters are short, but should come quickly._

_The next chapter is called, Roses are Red._

_Teaser: "You're not here to confess your undying love for me, are you?" Kevin asked with a smirk._


	3. Roses are Red

Chapter 3. Roses are Red

When Edd got home that night he was still extremely confused. He had no idea what he wanted or what he should do about this. Let it happen and see where it took him? Or stop it before it got out of hand?

He guessed that one of the downfalls of kissing your only friend is having no one to talk to about it afterward.

Maybe...no, there was no way Kevin would talk to him about it. He remembered Kevin's third rule then, and couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his lips. Kevin's 'gay vibe' just mightn't be faulty after all.

"Is there something funny, Edward?" Blake asked innocently, taking Edd's jacket off for him before hanging it up.

"No, no, nothing. I'm uh, going to bed, Blake. Good night." He smiled before heading for the stairs.

"But we haven't had dinner yet," Blake protested, taking a step after him.

But Edd just shook his head as he ascended the stairs. "No, thank you, Blake. I'm not hungry, but I'll see you at breakfast."

He gave the blond another smile before he reached the top of the staircase, leaving Blake below to eat a dinner for one. Kevin hardly ate with them any more, so Edd had little doubt that the redhead was already in his room.

Even after his earlier dismissal, Edd was only a little surprise to find himself in front of Kevin's door, fist raised to knock politely. With a light shrug, he rapped against the wood of the door.

"Come in, Double D," Kevin called a moment later.

Frowning at Kevin's assumption, Edd opened the door and walked inside to find Kevin lying on his stomach on of his bed, books scattered about. "How did you know it was me?"

Kevin smirked lightly. "You hesitated before knocking," he said simply before looking back down at his books. "What can I do for you?"

"W-well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a chat?" Edd asked, feeling utterly stupid. But he needed someone to talk to.

"What about?" Kevin asked as he raised an eyebrow, leaning up on his elbows.

Edd fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot, completely at a loss. _I should have just gone to bed like I said I was going to... _he thought to himself with a mental sigh.

"You're not here to confess your undying love for me, are you?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"No! Nothing like that!" Edd waved his hands in front of himself to emphasise his words before he finally seemed to get over his nerves and he just walked in and plopped down onto Kevin's bed. His mixed and confused emotions getting the better of him.

Kevin blinked as some of his books fell off his bed when Edd sat down so carelessly.

"Kevin, what is your sexual orientation?" Edd asked in a saddened voice.

"My sexual orientation? You sure you're not here to-" Kevin was cut off my Edd's words.

"No, no, I don't have a confession of love for you, Kevin," he almost sighed. "But could you just answer the question please?"

Kevin sat up, brushing more of his books aside with a confused frown. "I'm straight, why?"

Groaning in frustration, Edd brought his knees up to wrap his arms around them. "I thought as much...that's no help at all."

"No help? Sorry, but I wasn't aware that my sexuality was there to _aid_ you," Kevin said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Edd shook his head. "Sorry," he murmured. "I'm just...confused."

Looking even more confused than before, Kevin gazed at Edd. "Okay, so, one, why are you coming to _me_ with your problems? And two, why don't you go to Blake with this; you two are all 'buddy buddy' aren't you?"

"Because _Blake_ is the source of my uncertainty," Edd sighed, glancing up at Kevin in time to see his expression change dramatically.

"You're confused about liking him and are second guessing your sexual orientation because of it," Kevin stated blankly.

Edd nodded weakly. "I guess you could put it that way..." Even though it was more the other way around...

Kevin shook his head and scooted back away from Edd a bit. "Sorry but I'm not a guidance counselor. If you're confused about your sexual orientation, go talk to someone who knows about that kind of stuff, not your room-mate."

"But I thought-" Edd started.

"No," Kevin said more firmly, glaring at Edd slightly. "Now get out of my room so I can get my homework done."

With even more confusion coursing through him than before he'd entered the room, Edd left, closing the door behind him before walking to his own room. Did the thought of Edd being gay make Kevin disgusted in him? How horrid, and not to mention rude.

His room was dark and quiet- silent, even. It was funny, really, because Edd had assumed that his biggest problem with boarding in a dorm would be finding peace and quiet. But now he had more of that than he had in a long time. He sat on his bed and gazed at the framed photograph that sat on his night-stand, showing the friends he'd left behind when he'd moved for school. Things were so much simpler back then.

Edd let out one last weary sigh before getting ready for bed and slipping down under the covers to at least try and find some sleep for the night.

-~X~-

As the sun peeked around the corners of Edd's heavy curtains, the young sock-hat-wearing youth silently awoke. His mind was battling between ignoring the beams of sun and returning to the sweet blissfulness of sleep, or forcing himself to wake up fully. But, as usual, the logical part of his brain won in the end and Edd slowly opened his weary eyes...to immediately spot a red rose lying delicately upon his pillow.

"Eh?"

Edd blinked a few times, and when that didn't succeed in dispelling away the illusion he used his weak fist to rub at his eye before looking again. Nope, still there. Double D sat up now, frowning lightly as he picked up the long-stemmed rose and inspected it.

"A...rose?"

Shaking his head as he flushed lightly, he put the rose back down and swung his legs out of bed.

"Anyone would think I'm a girl..." he muttered softly to himself as he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the shower connected to his room. He was immensely glad that he'd slept with his hat on last night.

After showering and dressing, Edd snatched the rose up from the pillow, intending to thank Blake for the...erm...gesture. It was definitely thoughtful and sweet, Edd would give him that, but kissing a guy didn't automatically make him a girl. The thought of Blake sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to plant a rose on his pillow made Edd shudder, and he wasn't sure whether it was a good shudder or a bad one. All he knew for sure was that it made him uncomfortable.

-~X~-

Although they used to take it in turns when it came to cooking and generally preparing the meals in the dorm house, now everyone just got their own food, unless someone actually wanted to do it themselves, which wasn't very often.

But it was still a very rare occurrence to find Kevin down in the kitchen, eating a meal, and Edd was so surprised at seeing Kevin downstairs that he stopped and stared for a moment.

"Good morning, Eddward," Blake greeted friendlily, waving a spatula at him. "Pancakes?"

Oh so _that's_ why Kevin was eating with them this morning; Kevin loved pancakes, and apparently he was willing to endure a morning of Blake and Edd to get his share of the food. Edd smiled in response.

"Good morning, Blake, Kevin. Sure, I'd love some." He sat down, placing the rose down in front of himself.

Kevin's eyes instantly slid down to the flawless, romantic flower, and Edd didn't miss the slight rise of an eyebrow.

"I had no idea it was valentines already," Kevin said, sarcasm never far from his tone.

"Oh the rose." Blake smiled and served up the pancakes onto Edd's plate, then Kevin's, and then his own. "Do you like it, Eddward?"

Edd paused in the process of carving his pancakes to look up at Blake's perfectly composed, smiling face, feeling his own heat up slightly. His gaze shot to Kevin for a brief second, seeing nothing but his mop of dark-red hair, before he looked back at Blake again and smiled shyly and nodded.

"It was the nicest I could find among the vicinity of shops," Blake said. He smeared his pancakes with maple syrup, glancing up at Edd every now and then. "I hope you don't mind? I just thought you might like it."

"Oh no, not at all, it was a very sweet gesture indeed." Edd flushed deeply and averted his gaze down to his food, his fork now playing with the plate's contents. This was so embarrassing! Why did Blake have to talk about it right in front of Kevin?! _I guess it's my own fault for bringing the rose down... Blake doesn't know that Kevin's homophobic, _he thought to himself.

But Blake must have noticed Edd's uneasiness and uncertainty with the situation, for he dropped the subject with a simple smile. He glanced at Kevin, his smile never faltering, and made a show of looking down at the redhead's plate.

"Don't tell me, lost your appetite again?" Blake asked.

Kevin didn't take his eyes off the rose for a couple more seconds before he looked up at Blake, his expression one of distaste. "No, I actually feel like I'm going to be _sick,_" he replied sharply, standing up so quickly that the chair squealed along the polished floor behind him. His glare was directed at Blake but for a split second it wavered to Edd before he swept from the room.

Edd frowned, partly because of Kevin's rudeness and partly because of the fact that he couldn't seem to find an ounce of anger within himself, even though he should be livid with the stubborn, arrogant, solitary redhead. But he could only find sorrow. The three of them couldn't get alone for five minutes without something like this happening.

"Don't worry about him, Eddward," Blake said, walking up beside Edd and placing a hand on the shorter guy's shoulder. "I'm sure he's just jealous…" he trailed off to press a kiss to the top of Edd's head.

_Jealous…? He isn't jealous, that's just ridiculous…_ Edd thought before he suddenly stiffened. "J-jealous of what?" he asked, shrinking in on himself to get away from Blake's lips.

Blake pulled away a little. "Of…us," he said falteringly. "I really hope there's an 'us' Eddward…"

Part of Edd wanted to say yes, another wanted to say no. But what he wanted most of all was to run after Kevin and demand he explain himself, explain why he hated homosexuals so much, explain why he had to be moody twenty-four-seven. He also wanted to tell Blake to stop calling him Eddward, but at the same time he liked the fact that Kevin was the only one to call him Double D, which was strange, in a way, but he supposed he wanted Kevin to be his friend.

"I uh- I apologise, Blake, but I…really need a shower! I'll see you later, okay?!" He stumbled as he stood and dashed off towards the stairs and eventually his bathroom. The thought of being with Blake was both petrifying and intriguing, but he wasn't ready to make a decision on the matter yet. He was far from it.

-~X~-

As he showered, Edd was ransacked with questions. Was he really gay? Did he just want Blake as a friend? Would it be wise to date your room-mate? What would he do once they were dating if he actually agreed to it? He didn't know how to date a girl let alone another boy.

Equipped in fresh clothes and bearing freshly brushed teeth, Edd decided to give the redhead a visit before he made his way to school, knowing that he'll not be able to get the young man off his mind until he talked to him.

It took Edd three rounds of knocking before the door swung open to reveal a messy Kevin still wearing his sleeping sweats and sporting bed-hair.

Edd immediately frowned worriedly. "Aren't you going to school today?" he asked, trying to peer around the redhead into his room so as to spot his schoolbag.

It wasn't an overreaction to say that Kevin looked like a zombie, in fact he closely resembled one. Even his eyes were half-lidded with sleep. Which prompted Edd to wonder if the redhead had gone back to bed after breakfast.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked blandly.

Remembering what he'd come for, Edd straightened up again. "Well I just wanted to see if you were okay…see if you wanted to talk?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Double Dork, and _no_ I don't want to _talk_." Kevin's face remained as blank and expressionless as always, and it was really starting to irritate Edd.

"If you're so fine then why were you so rude at breakfast?!" Edd suddenly exclaimed, the longing he had to not have this awkwardness between him and Kevin was so overwhelming it made him explode.

A brief look of shock passed over Kevin's face before his expression settled back into one of absolute uncaring.

"You're forgetting rule one and two, Dweeb." He reached out a slender hand and plopped it down onto the shorter boy's head before retreating back into his room. "I'll see you at school, Double D."

Edd stood outside the closed door, staring at the spot where Kevin had been just seconds ago and only just realising that he'd let that obnoxious redhead touch his hat!

"Eddward?" Blake's melodious voice (so different from Kevin's) drifted up the stairs. "Are you coming? We've got school in ten minutes."

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute," Edd called before he rushed back into his room to get his heavy schoolbag, loaded up with his textbooks, folders and such. He needed quite a few books for his lecture today.

As he bolted down the stairs his schoolbag got snagged on one of the railings, making Edd twist mid-step and ultimately tumble down the last couple of steps.

After the world stopped spinning, Edd heard Kevin speaking to him.

"Double D, are you alright?" Kevin's face loomed above Edd among all the other fuzzy objects. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Ugh…Kevin?" Edd sat up and massaged his pounding head, squinting up at the mop of blurry red hair. "I…fell down the stairs, didn't I? –Am I bleeding?! Is- is something broken?!" Edd's mind went into overdrive as he frantically searched himself for injuries.

"You're fine…calm down," Kevin said, getting slightly irritated when the boy didn't listen to him. He gripped the shorter boy to restrain his flailing limbs and forced his face directly in front of Edd's so the boy would have to listen to him properly. "It was only a couple of steps, you're perfectly fine."

Immediately, Edd stopped his struggling and gazed up at Kevin's fresh face, his red hair looked messy yet also like that's how it was supposed to be, all tucked under a darker-red hat. Edd's head went blank as he merely stared at Kevin's features, not a single word coming to mind, so he just sat there.

Quirking an eyebrow, Kevin leaned back a bit to get a clearer look at his room-mate. "Double Dweeb? Did you hit your head or something?" he asked.

"I don't believe so…"

"Well then get up already and stop being weird." Kevin stood from his crouching position and held out a hand to Edd. "We've got less than five minutes to get to class."

Eyes wide, Edd accepted Kevin's hand and allowed the taller boy to hoist him up to his feet. "I can't be late!" he squeaked before grabbing his dropped bag and darting towards the door, yelling a thank you over his shoulder.

Kevin merely walked after Edd, shaking his head and sighing lightly, a ghost of a smile gracing his features.

* * *

_The next chapter is called, Party People._

_Teaser: "Kevin?" Edd knew his face must look the picture of shock, but he didn't even care; his stubborn room-mate was actually in his room, looking for him. This was a first. "Is something wrong?"_


	4. Party People

_Your review is my command. J-DOL._

Chapter 4. Party People

School always was something of a retreat for Edd, a place to forget about home and friends and regrets and just focus on something completely different. Learning new things was a great way to force everything else out of his mind and just listen to the teacher. The simple interactions, the easy rules, the numbers and letters that were so simple, so clear.

Edd couldn't think of anything better at such a confusing time.

Edd's 'home' life was nothing but simple. It was…complicated. As was his old friends that he'd left behind.

Juggling his many books, Edd headed home, trying to find a place for everything in his bag as he went. But a large grin was plastered over his face, leaving all frustration behind. He'd been invited to a party. Him. A party!

"Looks like someone's happy." Blake smiled, coming up beside Edd and immediately helping him with his books. "Have a good day?"

Nodding happily, Edd thanked Blake for his help. "Indeed I did. Yours truly was invited to a party, and not just _any_ party, but one held by Felix and Tony Moore!"

"Felix and Tony Moore? The Moore brothers?" Blake looked impressed. "They throw good parties. Apparently. Exclusive too, invite only."

"Invites such like I have," Edd said and he smiled, thrilled that such popular kids had acknowledged him enough to invite him to a party.

"Well I'm very impressed and happy for you." Blake really did look happy for him, his face all proud smiles. "Just don't forget about little ol' me when you get all popular," he chuckled.

"That would never happen," Edd laughed genuinely. "Say, have you seen Kevin? He said he was going to school today but I haven't seen him at all."

With a shake of his head Blake attempted to take Edd's bag from him. "Here, I'll carry this for you."

"Oh no, that's okay." Edd felt a slight stab of irritation towards Blake. That guy seemed to really enjoy treating him like a girl. He could carry his own bag.

Blake was about to insist when Kevin suddenly appeared beside Edd, on the opposite side from Blake. "Just a heads up, I'm not going to be home later tonight."

"Oh, how _will_ we cope…" Blake muttered lightly.

Edd, ignoring Blake's comment, blinked in surprise. Kevin always came home at the end of the day, even if he went out, he would still come home to sleep. "Not at all? Where are you going?"

Kevin, also ignoring Blake's comment, glared a little. "That's _my_ business."

"Oh…sorry," Edd said quietly, his gaze dropping immediately to the ground in front of his feet, regretting asking. He didn't mean to pry, he was just curious.

After a pause, Kevin sighed loudly and proceeded to explain: "I'm going to a thing. I might not be back until tomorrow or the next day."

"You're going to a _thing_?" Blake questioned.

"That's right, nothing gets past you, eh?" Kevin rolled his eyes at Blake before veering off once they got inside their dorm house and easily climbing the stairs two at a time.

Edd sighed silently before also heading up the stairs, almost dragging his heavy bag behind himself.

"You sure you don't need help with that…?" Blake asked again as he stood at the bottom of the stairs watching his room-mate.

"I can manage, Blake, but thanks though." Edd waved Blake off and finished climbing the stairs. He dumped his bag in his room and fished out his homework. He had to get this done before he started to get ready for the party.

He settled down on his bed, rolled onto his stomach, and took out a pen. This shouldn't take long.

A light, yet solid knock sounded from Edd's door, once, twice, three times.

"Yes?" Edd dropped his pen onto the paper and looked up at the door, wondering what Blake could possibly want now. This was his homework time.

The door opened and Edd was surprised to see a mop of red hair poke around the corner. "Double D?"

"Kevin?" Edd knew his face must look the picture of shock, but he didn't even care; his stubborn room-mate was actually in his room, looking for him. This was a first. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Upon seeing he wasn't being ushered out, Kevin stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Nothing's wrong- why would I come to you if something was wrong? I just wanted to know if you'd help me with my homework."

"Help you with your homework?" Edd blinked and sat up in what Kevin appeared to take for an invite for he strode over confidently and took a seat on the corner of the quilt-covered bed.

"Math. Evil in the form of school work," Kevin said blandly and with distaste. "I have to do it today because I have plans for the weekend."

Edd nodded in understanding. "Oh yes, your _thing_." Edd smiled a little sheepishly.

Kevin nodded. "Yup. Gonna hit a party." He sighed and scratched the back of his head as if he couldn't wait to get to that party…wait, party?

"You're going to the Moore brothers' party?" Edd blurted, the hand that had picked his pen up dropped it again.

Pausing for a moment, Kevin frowned slightly in confusion. "How did you know…?"

"Because that's the party that _I'm _invited to tonight- I had no idea it was a weekend thing though…maybe I should reconsider…hm…"

Eyebrows raised as far as they could go, Kevin gave Edd the once over with his eyes, looking as if to see if he'd missed something that could in any way whatsoever make Edd cool enough to be invited to a Moore brother's party. He seemed to come up blank. "How did you get an invite to that party? And no…It's just kind of a tradition for some people to stay for the weekend."

"Felix Moore invited me." Edd smiled happily, feeling rather proud and dare he admit it, even a little smug?

"Felix…? -No! You can't go!" Kevin suddenly jumped up from the bed, towering over Edd with a full-blown glare adorning his features.

Edd blinked, his smile dropping away from his face like it had been melted off. He leaned back a bit. "W-what? Why on Earth not? I was invited."

"Because…Felix- the Moore brothers…I... Look, just keep away from that dorm house!" The redhead balled his fists and closed his eyes momentarily.

The shorter of the two just sat there and blinked with his mouth hanging open; Kevin had never spoken to him like that before. Sure he'd been rude and obnoxious, but he'd never risen his voice like that. Nor had he ever seemed as threatening as he did now. He was rather scary.

"K-Kevin…"

The redhead hesitated, looking slightly unsure of himself, which was utterly unlike him, before he reached out a hand towards Edd. Double D flinched away from the advancing hand with a quiet gasp, clamping his eyes shut as if the redhead were going to hit him.

When nothing happened, Edd opened his eyes to find the room void of anyone bar himself, a last flash of colour exiting via his door.

Edd's mind was racing and his heart was, too, as adrenaline coursed throughout his entire body. He really had no clue as to why Kevin would be so horrible towards him just because he'd gained the same invite as him.

Was that the reason? Could it be that Kevin thought Edd would cramp his style? Embarrass him? Maybe a nerd like him really shouldn't be going to such a party… But he _was_ invited. And by Felix Moore, too! How dare Kevin tell him what to do like that!

Frowning in determination, Edd leaped up from his bed, forgot about his homework, and flung open his wardrobe.

-~x~-

The large dorm house towered over Edd as he stood before it, hands grasping each other nervously. His determination to not let Kevin tell him what to do had dwindled down into nearly nothing as soon as he'd laid eyes upon the lively, teenager-filled house. Same went with his courage.

There were blitzed young people everywhere, staggering about or making out with each other all over the lawn, on the balcony and on the other side of the windows. It froze Edd's already few nerves.

If Kevin hadn't rudely told Edd not to come, he guessed he would've high-tailed it out of there by now. But as it were, Kevin _had_ been unnecessarily rude and Edd would be damned if he was going to let his less-than-friendly house-mate dictate where he could and could not go.

So, with a deep breath, Edd strode up to the front door, stepping around the laughing teenagers who seemed blind to his existence. The door was already open so Edd just walked inside, making sure to be careful not to disrupt anything or anyone. He didn't want to get on the bad side of someone here.

The inside of the house was worse than the outside. Edd suspected that one could not find a surface that wasn't covered in either drunk teenagers, alcohol bottles and cans or something unsanitary of the sort.

The place stank of alcohol and the music was loud enough to make the walls vibrate. Edd couldn't even hear himself think. It was all deeply unsettling for the clean-freak indeed.

Walking gingerly through the crowded rooms, Edd searched for a familiar face. One of the hosts, a classmate, anyone.

A random kid who was handing out alcohol thrust a bottle of beer into Edd's face, his expression not entirely friendly but not hostile either.

"Oh, no, thank you," Edd refused the drink politely. He didn't drink alcohol; it tasted bad and was completely pointless to him.

But the impatient kid didn't listen and just thrust it harder into Edd's chest so he was forced to take it before disappearing into the crowd, still passing the unopened bottles out.

"Well…that was rude," Edd muttered to himself before looking at the beer in his hand. Deciding that it might as well serve as a useful prop, he just carried it around with him as he wandered. He felt rather uncomfortable, but it wasn't enough to send him home.

"Edd!" A vaguely familiar voice called Edd's name and a warm hand placed itself on his shoulder from behind.

Spinning around, Edd blinked at Felix's grinning face. "Felix!"

"I was hoping you'd come," Felix said loudly to be heard over the booming music. "You're late."

"Sorry about that," Edd apologised automatically, clutching his unopened drink to his chest. "It took me a while to get ready."

Felix just smiled and gestured towards Edd's drink. "I didn't take you as a drinker."

Grinning sheepishly, Edd shook his head. "Someone just passed it to me, I don't usually drink alcohol."

Nodding and smiling, Felix nudged him and pointed to the staircase. "Wanna head upstairs? It's not so loud or chaotic up there."

Relieved that he wasn't the only one who thought the party was completely chaotic, Edd smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sure thing."

Felix gestured for Edd to follow him before pushing his way through the crowd and acceding the staircase, his rich, chocolate-coloured hair bouncing with every step.

True to his word, the second story was both quieter (but not by much) and less crowded. It eased poor Edd's nerves just a little.

"Are you going to drink that or what?" Felix asked as he lead the way down a hallway and into another sitting area. Edd looked at his drink.

"Well, no, I told you I don't really drink alcohol," Edd said.

Felix scoffed as he plopped down onto a red, three-seated couch. "It's just beer, it won't kill you."

Following suit and sitting on the couch himself, Edd frowned. "But it tastes bad," he protested.

The older teenager blinked at Edd then laughed heartily. "That's probably just because you haven't had enough of it," he said with amusement. "C'mon, drink up."

It briefly occurred to Edd that he was being ordered about again, but he pushed it aside. He was at a party, which wasn't something he had a lot of experience with, so if Felix said drink beer, Edd decided he'd just do it. He wanted to make friends, not make everyone think he was some weird pansy.

So Edd opened his beer with some difficulty and raised it to his pink lips. After an encouraging look from Felix, Edd shrugged and took a gulp, and it tasted terrible, just as he knew it would, but he managed to swallow it.

His company laughed at his disgusted expression and applauded him. A couple of others in the room had laughed too, but went back to whatever it was they were doing beforehand.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Felix chuckled.

About an hour later found Edd surrounded by various beer bottles and shot glasses, the other red couches full of slurring, giggling teenagers. About five others had joined in on Edd's and Felix's drinking and the entire group, including Edd, were all drunk. The soberest, if one were forced to pick one out, would've had to have been Felix.

"Hey, Edd," Felix said, nudging the smaller boy to get his attention. "How do you feel?"

Edd tried hard to focus on the blurry image of his new friend, but found it rather difficult. He giggled. "A bit sick, actually."

Everyone laughed. Felix suddenly stood up and grabbed Edd's sleeve. "Do you want to go throw up? You can't here…the carpet's new," he hiccuped.

Edd, suddenly feeling as though he could really go for a stomach-pump, nodded and scrambled to his feet.

Steadying Edd, Felix lead the boy down another hallway, laughing as Edd stumbled and dragged his heavy feet. "Almost there," he said as he approached a door and pushed it open.

Edd stumbled into the room and blinked a few times. "…Where's the toilet…?" he murmured, slightly confused. Suddenly, Edd was falling forward. It took him a moment to realise he'd been shoved, but by that time he was lying on a bed, too heavy and dizzy to define up from down. He rolled over and squinted, trying to determine what was going on.

"Felix?" Edd asked, his brow furrowing as his wrists were clamped together and raised above his head.

"Yes, Edd?" Came Felix's voice, sounding decidedly more sober than it had just minutes ago.

"W-what's going on? This is- this isn't the bath…room?" Edd stumbled over his words, still confused in his drunken state.

"That it isn't," Felix chuckled darkly. A hand was fumbling with Edd's belt, and it was then that his mind caught up just a little.

"Lemme go, Felix," he whined, wriggling. "I want to...to go _home_."

Felix didn't respond to that, and merely undid Edd's buckle and zip.

"Nooo…" Edd frowned deeply, still blinking and trying to see what was going on, trying to grasp the situation at hand. "What are…? St-stop. Lemme go!"

* * *

_Next chapter is called, More than Just a Bad Hangover._

_Teaser: Looking thoughtful, Kevin nodded slightly. "There's so many things I'd like for you to think of me. And that's confusing, because…I'm not supposed to care." _


	5. More Than Just a Bad Hangover

Chapter 5. More than Just a Bad Hangover

"_W-what's going on? This is- this isn't the bath…room?" Edd stumbled over his words, still confused in his drunken state. _

"_That it isn't," Felix chuckled darkly. A hand was fumbling with Edd's belt, and it was then that his mind caught up just a little. _

"_Lemme go, Felix," he whined, wriggling. "I want to...to go home."_

_Felix didn't respond to that, and merely undid Edd's buckle and zip._

"_Nooo…" Edd frowned deeply, still blinking and trying to see what was going on, trying to grasp the situation at hand. "What are…? St-stop. Lemme go!"_

_-~X~-_

"Felix!" A loud voice interrupted Felix's undressing and fuelled Edd's weak struggles.

Kevin stood in the doorway, beer in hand and an undeniably pissed off look on his face. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you want? Fuck off, Kevin," Felix snapped, pinning Edd down with both hands as he glared at the redhead. He didn't appear be set back by Kevin's sudden appearance.

"How did I know this would happen?" Kevin spat, ignoring Felix's words. "Get off him _right _now!"

"Screw you! I'm busy here!" Felix let go of Edd so he could face Kevin, his eerily handsome features twisted into a scowl.

"Not any more," Kevin growled before he dropped his beer and lunged for Felix before it hit the ground.

Edd merely rolled into a ball the minute he was released and sobbed, scared out of his wits, completely confused and totally disoriented.

The fight was over in a few minutes, resulting in Felix fleeing with a bloody, broken nose and water-filled eyes.

Kevin, sporting no visible injuries, walked over to Edd and slowly knelt down on the bed next to him. "Hey, Eddward, you okay?" He used what he apparently thought to be Edd's preferred name.

There was a pause before Edd blinked through tears and looked up at the redhead. "K-Kevin…?"

Nodding, Kevin placed a hand on Edd's shoulder. "Yeah. It's okay now, Eddward," he reassured.

Edd sobbed and threw himself weakly at Kevin, wrapping his arms around the taller teenager. "Don't call me-" he paused to hiccup, "-Eddward. I hate that," he complained offhandedly.

"Err, okay. What do you want me to call you, then?" Kevin asked, patting Edd's head awkwardly.

"Double D," Edd said softly, his sobs slightly quieter now. He pushed himself against Kevin's chest and towards that safe feeling radiating from the redhead.

Kevin paused, apparently a little surprised, before his pats slowly turned into calming strokes. He sat like that and just comforted the distraught Edd, despite his legs which must have started to become numb.

"Kevin?" Edd suddenly asked after a good amount of time had gone by.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home?"

"…Yeah, of course." The redhead stood and eyed Edd as he followed, but the shorter male didn't manage more than two steps before he became unsteady on his feet.

Sighing, Kevin picked Edd up like one would a child and made his way out of the room. He walked quickly through the still-loud house but once outside he slowed down to a normal pace.

Edd hiccuped again, this time against the skin of Kevin's neck, making the redhead shudder. "Where am I?" he asked drowsily.

"I'm taking you home," Kevin responded levelly, his thumb rubbing unconscious circles in Edd's shoulder. "We're not far."

"It's dark. And cold," Edd said bluntly, nuzzling into Kevin's shoulder, seeking warmth. "And I can't feel my...my toes. Are they alright?"

Kevin couldn't help but smile in amusement at Edd's drunken rambles. "They're fine. You're perfectly fine."

"I'm just _fine_?" Edd asked curiously, his heavy eyelids keeping his eyes closed. He linked his fingers together so he was holding onto Kevin's neck better.

Smirking, Kevin shook his head lightly. "No, I suppose not, you're a lot more than just fine."

"Good." Edd smiled before the internal struggle won and he slipped into the velvety folds of sleep.

-~X~-

Awakening to your stomach heaving isn't the best way to wake up on a Saturday morning, as Edd found out the very next day. He slapped a hand over his mouth, scrambled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom where he chucked up noisily inside the toilet bowl.

"Ugh…" he moaned, slipping down to sit before the toilet and rest his head on the unsanitary seat. "What the hell happened to me…?"

"What indeed?" Kevin announced his presence from the doorway where he stood, arms crossed.

"Kevin?" Edd asked, using his fist to rub at his sleep-filled eyes. "What happened last night?"

"You got drunk," Kevin said, and Edd couldn't help but think he was about to be scolded for it.

"I did? How out of character of me…" Edd murmured.

"Is it also out of character of you to almost get fucking date raped?" Kevin asked seriously, his expression pissed off and stony.

"W-what?" Edd peeped, his eyes widened and his face paled even more than before.

"If I hadn't of been there last night, you'd be waking up with more than just a bad hangover," Kevin said, not moving from his position by the door. "I told you not to go."

Dumbfounded, Edd just stared at the redhead. "I almost got…raped? But…how did you…"

"Felix hasn't got a very good reputation. He takes what he wants, when he wants, however he wants," Kevin explained. "There was a reason why he invited you."

Looking back down at the toilet bowl as another wave of nausea washed over him, Edd blinked back tears. Parts of last night were rushing back to him, and it made him tremble. "Oh God…"

Expression suddenly softening, Kevin walked over to Edd and knelt down next to him. "You're okay, right? I got there in enough time, right?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Y-Yes…I can't re-remember very much but…yes." He quickly rubbed at his eyes to force the tears away before they had a chance to fall. "Th-thank you, for saving me."

Kevin, who had been reaching a hand out to Edd, quickly withdrew it when Edd looked at him. "Don't mention it." He made to stand, but Edd grasped the sleeve of his shirt.

"Please, sit with me? I feel horrible," Edd pleaded with the redhead, his eyes large and watery. "Could you tell me more of what happened?"

Hesitating only for a moment, Kevin sighed and sat down next to Edd. "Felix got you absolutely blitzed, then tried to…have his way with you. I arrived just in time, broke his nose and took you home," he said matter-of-factly with a shrug.

Edd gasped. "You broke his nose?!"

Laughing at Edd for mentioning the nose-breaking in favour of the other stuff, Kevin nodded. "I'm pretty sure he'll have some pretty bruises today, too."  
"Oh my!"

"He cried like a girl," Kevin noted with a smile.

Edd smiled weakly at that. "Thank you, for looking out for me. I should have listened to you in the first place and stayed home."

"Yes, you should've," Kevin agreed firmly

"Sorry." Edd smiled sheepishly, still looking a little dopey. "I will from now on."

Kevin smiled as he gazed at Edd clinging to the toilet bowl for dear life, his black sock hat slipping from its tight hold atop the Dork's head.

"Eddward?" Blake's sophisticated-sounding voice broke the almost serene vibe in the bathroom. "Kevin? What's going on?"

"Double D needed to hurl," Kevin said, moving to sit casually on the rim of the bathtub. He crossed his arms and gave Blake a blank stare that boarded on cold. "You need something, Lover-Boy?"

Blake ignored Kevin and instead moved to Edd's side and looked down at him. "Oh dear, are you alright?" he asked.

"Greetings, Blake, and yes, I'm perfectly alright." Edd smiled weakly, not moving from his position at all. "I just feel a little sick."

Kevin rolled his eyes but was quiet. Blake, on the other hand, frowned.

"Well I hope you feel better by Monday, Eddward." Blake patted Edd's shoulder in what he must have supposed was a comforting gesture. "My extra lessons start soon, but I'll cancel my plans to attend them if you wish for me to stay home."

"No, no, there's no need for that." Edd shook his head. For some reason, the thought of having Blake there all day looking after him wasn't an entirely pleasing one.

Blake seemed to hesitate, but luckily enough, Kevin interrupted.

"Dude, just go to your classes. He's just feeling a little sick, he ain't going to die or nothing," Kevin said wearily. "And I'll be here all day today anyway."

"Oh yes, because I feel so much better with you saying that," Blake scoffed, but without venom. He pursed his lips momentarily before he smiled lightly at Edd and bent down to place a kiss on the shorter boy's head. Or hat, rather. "I'll see you later, then, Eddward."

His cheeks reddening, Edd nodded silently and didn't watch as Blake left the room. He then risked a glance at Kevin.

His face holding a grimace, Kevin dramatised a shudder. "How do you stand that?" he demanded, sounding both grossed out and curious.

Edd didn't answer but instead gripped the toilet tighter and emptied the last remaining contents of his stomach into it.

Kevin smirked at that. "Ah, that's how."

Wiping his mouth with a towel, Edd sighed miserably. "I'm not entirely sure, myself, actually," he said quietly and without looking away from the toilet as he pushed the flush button.

"Eh?" Kevin looked confused.

"…Never mind." Edd shook his head and stood up shakily, walking over to the sink. He ran the cold water and cupped his hand underneath it before using the gathered water to wash his mouth out. He also began pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste; all he could taste was bile.

"No way, now you've got me interested," Kevin said. He stood up from the bath and followed the raven-haired boy to the sink. He could see Edd's tired face in the mirror, but Edd refused to make eye contact, even through the reflection. "You don't like Lover-Boy's attentions?"

"It's not that…entirely…I just…" Edd turned to frown deeply at Kevin, toothbrush in hand. "Why are you interested _now_? I wanted to talk to you about it before, but you got mad and kicked me out of your room."

There was a pause before Kevin dropped his gaze a little. "Sorry, I can get carried away sometimes."

Edd's expression softened and he slowly put his toothbrush in his mouth. Kevin watched him silently as the boy thoroughly brushed his teeth, then got out some floss and started using that.

"You know, I've never really cared about what people think of me," Kevin said plainly, still watching Edd calmly. "I don't care if people like me or hate me…feel threatened by me, or think they're better than me."

Keeping silent as he listened, Edd just continued to floss, letting Kevin tell him something about himself.

"But you…"

Edd disposed of his floss and looked up at Kevin curiously. "Me?"

Looking thoughtful, Kevin nodded slightly. "There's so many things I'd like for you to think of me. And that's confusing, because…I'm not supposed to care."

It took Edd a moment to really understand what Kevin was talking about, but when he did, or at least think he did, he smiled. "Maybe deep down you think of me as a friend?" he suggested eagerly.

Kevin shifted to lean against the wall, frowning and still looking at Edd unabashedly. "I'm not sure. I have friends, or at least people I call friends. But I don't really care about them."

"You don't care about your friends?" Edd asked, looking a little confused himself.

"Well, it's not like I don't care whether they live or die or anything, but…" Kevin tried to explain. "But it wouldn't faze me if they didn't want to be friends with me tomorrow, for example."

Edd unscrewed his mouthwash, still with his frown in place. "You mustn't have very good friends, then, Kevin," he assumed before spilling some mouthwash past his lips.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Kevin shrugged, adverting his eyes from Edd for the first time since Blake left. "There's just also nothing special about them, I suppose."

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened slightly before he spat the contents of his mouth into the sink. "You think I'm special?" he gasped, astonished.

Kevin laughed at Edd. "Sure, why not. Does that embarrass you?"

"E-embarrass? Well…" Edd quickly screwed the lid back onto his mouthwash and stored it away before continuing. "Why do you think I'm special?"

"I have no idea," Kevin said thoughtfully, staring at Edd again in curiosity. "I should just think of you as a wimpy, pasty little nerd who washes his hands too often."

Edd paused with his hands under the running tap and blushed lightly. He placed the soap back onto the soap rack and quickly dried his hands on the towel before placing the item in the hamper.

"But, I don't," Kevin said with a shrug.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Edd asked.

"Well, I thought I owed it to you," Kevin answered. "Plus, I thought talking to you about it might help make sense of it."

"Did it work?"  
"Not really," Kevin smirked. "So, now I've told you something personal about me, are you going to tell me about what's going on with you and Lover-Boy?"

Edd wrung his hands nervously. "Well, If you were to make me some breakfast I might be more inclined." He smiled.

Kevin chuckled and headed for the door. "Alright, but just remember that you asked for it."

* * *

_The next chapter is called, Lover-Boy._

_Shameless Teaser: "Sorry," said Kevin, withdrawing his hand and pursing his lips a little. "Guess that was stepping a bit far."_

_A/N: I would just like to add that this is all old stuff, written years ago. I hope the transition from old to new won't be _too_ noticeable. Thanks for the reviews! J-DOL. _


	6. Lover-Boy

Chapter 6. Lover-Boy

Kevin pushed the slightly burnt toast onto Edd's plate. "Bon appetite."

"Thank you, Kevin."

Smiling politely, Edd proceeded to cut his toast. In all honestly, he didn't mind if it was a little burnt. Just the fact that Kevin had spent the time to prepare him breakfast outweighed the fact that it wasn't a very tasty breakfast.

"Cooking has never been my strong point," Kevin commented as he bit into his own slice of butter-smothered toast. "As you might've noticed."

It was true, Kevin's meals were certainly not the best and Edd had always had a sneaking suspicion that the redhead had brought take-out a few times and claimed it as his own creation.

"It's alright," Edd reassured, taking a bite to emphasise his words.

"Well then," Kevin started as he moved to sit on a bar stool next to Edd, dragging his plate with him. "I believe you owe me a story now?"

"A story?" Edd shook his head and took another bite before his stomach protested and he put the cooked bread down. "There isn't a story…"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Just tell me why you said what you did in the bathroom already."

Expelling a sigh, Edd decided that he might as well spill. "You mean why I shy away from Blake?" He shrugged. "I'm not too certain of it myself."

There was a brief silence and Kevin looked thoughtful. "But…well I thought you two were getting it on." He sounded even more confused than he looked.

Edd coughed on a piece of toast he'd tried to force himself to eat. "What?" he strained to demand. "No! I- well…no." He frowned.

"So…you're not gay with Lover-Boy?" Kevin was looking straight at Edd, completely composed despite the boy's deep blush. "What about that rose on Valentines Day?"

"I…I don't know." Edd stumbled over his words helplessly, refusing to look at Kevin again and, finding his half-eaten toast nauseating to look at, just stared down at his lap. He took a deep breath and tried to piece together a proper answer, not only for Kevin, but for himself too.

"Blake…wishes to establish a relationship. But I have yet to accept or deny his… offer."

"Why?"

Spluttering, Edd finally looked up at Kevin, knowing his face probably betrayed his own confusion and embarrassment. "Because I'm not sure whether I like him like that or not…" he finally blurted.

Kevin looked at him thoughtfully, only a small flicker of shock evident on his face. "I thought for sure he'd gotten his hooks into you," he stated offhandedly. "But really, you're still not even sure of your sexuality, are you?"

Choosing to remain silent, Edd pushed his toast around a bit, feeling rather defeated. Talking to Kevin about his problems wasn't as enjoyable as he thought it would be, and he questioned why he ever thought so. It wasn't so much the talking to Kevin he disliked, but the topic. It was awkward and embarrassing, especially because Edd himself had tried to put these thoughts and problems far away in a file in the back of his mind.

"Well heck, I can help you there," Kevin said casually.

Furrowing his brow at Kevin, Edd fought the urge to cross his arms. "Oh? How so?" he asked, sure that Kevin wouldn't be able to help him with his sexuality problem.

With a 'you asked for it' shrug, Kevin quickly caught the back of Edd's head and pulled him forward to meet his waiting lips. The kiss was devastating. Devastating in the sense that Edd, who had began to actually think he was normal and straight, knew at once he was no such thing. The poor boy was also shocked almost into a coma.

It wasn't as gentle as Blake's was, yet it certainly wasn't rough. There was just so much feeling behind Kevin's lips, so much energy flowing through. Edd struggled to make sense of it all, struggled to think of what to do.

But it didn't last all that long and Kevin pulled away to find Edd's eyes wide open, having never shut them in the first place. Edd's raw shock and befuddlement sent Kevin into peels of laughter.

"K-Kevin!" Edd's hand flew up to his lips and his cheeks flushed darkly. "What did you-? Why-?"

Grinning like nothing had happened, Kevin patted Edd on the shoulder. "Just a little lesson in sexuality, Dork," he said. "So what do you think? Did you like it?"

If at all possible, Edd blushed more. "You can't kiss men- what about your homophobia?" he stage-whispered. Why he was whispering, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he respected Kevin's privacy.

"Homophobia?" Kevin raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head as he leaned back. "I'm not homophobic; I know a lot of gay people."

"But…" Edd sat up straighter and gave Kevin a funny look."What about those times you looked like you were going to be sick when Blake…"

"Touched you or kissed you or whatever?" Kevin scowled lightly. "That's because Lover-Boy makes me sick. He thinks he can just say a few pretty words and flash a few smiles and get whatever he wants, including you. I don't care whether people are gay or not, Double D, but I do care if they're so far up their own ass they can wear themselves as a hat."

Edd was silent and wide-eyed for a moment or two, just blinking at Kevin. Then, he chuckled, hiding it behind his hand.

His expression softening, Kevin reached out a hand and slid it under Edd's hat. Edd paused, feeling fleeting panic at having something between his hat and his hair, a hand, no less. But he trusted Kevin- to a certain degree.

"Your hair is so soft," Kevin noted. His brows were drawn together slightly, yet his face looked serene. "Why do you wear a hat all the time?"

"I don't like my hair," Edd answered immediately, still trusting Kevin, now also with this information. "My hat is like my security blanket." He felt Kevin's fingertips run through his hair, leaving his scalp tingling. It felt so foreign and nice.

"May I?" Kevin asked, obviously asking if he could remove the garment.

Edd tensed up, slowly raising his hands to both pry Kevin's out from under his hat and to hold onto the black material. "N-no…"

"Sorry," said Kevin, withdrawing his hand and pursing his lips a little. "Guess that was stepping a bit far."

"I think you already achieved that with the kiss…" Edd murmured as he made sure his hat was fastened tightly upon his head.

Kevin smiled again, this time a little smugly. "No need to thank me for helping you realise you're gay," he said.

Edd thought about protesting. He even opened his mouth ready to do so, but he snapped it shut again with another blush and a frown. Kevin was right, he had helped him realise something, and it wasn't that he was straight.

The redhead chuckled at Edd's lack of response and stood from his seat. "But you know, you helped me realise something, too."

"Really? What?" Edd asked, eager for the topic change.

Kevin smiled rather softly at Edd for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think you could handle that right now. But I will give you some advice, and that is to refuse Lover-Boy's offer."

"What?" Edd blinked. "Why?"

"Because, you don't love him, you don't even like him like that." Kevin gave Edd's shoulder a good, firm pat as he walked past. "You shouldn't give yourself to the first smooth-talker that pays you any attention."

Edd watched Kevin disappear around the corner, most likely headed for his room. He thought about it. Logic told him that if Kevin could show him what he did with only one kiss, then it was true. Edd's hesitation with Blake wasn't due to him being a guy (entirely).

Blake didn't do anything for him, not because he was a guy, but because he was Blake. And Edd just didn't like Blake like that.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the (shorty short short) shortness, but it just worked out like that. *shrugs. Oh, hey, readers, guess what? There's a confrontation in the next chapter... :0 ! Stay tuned! Review so I update sooner!_

_The next chapter is called, Drastic Times Call._

_Teaser: One noticed the hunched-over boy and pointed to him. "Hey, look! A hobo!"_


	7. Drastic Times Call

Chapter 7. Drastic Times Call

Edd was _sure_ that Blake's voice could be heard by all the neighbouring dorm houses. Which wouldn't be too much of a problem if he weren't yelling about Edd, his feelings for him, and that Kevin was going to die at his hands.

"Blake, stop, this has nothing to do with him," Edd pleaded at the foot of the stairs, watching the blond march up to the second floor.

"Like hell he doesn't! I leave you alone with him for one day and suddenly you're telling me you don't like me any more!" he yelled, not slowing his angry pace.

Edd wrung his hands together, shaking his head vigorously. "No! I said I just don't have the same feelings as you do, Blake! Which is different!"

But it was no use; the well-dressed young man was reaching to wrench Kevin's door open. After he disappeared inside where Edd could no longer see him, Edd ran up the stairs. He tripped a couple of times but luckily didn't fall down and reached Kevin's room. Inside, the two men were facing off.

"What did you say to Eddward?" Blake demanded firmly, his face hard and stony.

"Nothing that wasn't true," Kevin replied, crossing his arms over his fitted shirt. He looked almost careless- like the situation wasn't as fierce as it was. He suddenly smirked. "What you _should _be asking is what I _did _ to him."

Edd gasped and covered his mouth, his gaze shooting to catch Blake's reaction. It was murder.

"_Excuse_ me?"

Kevin shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, it's not like he needed someone else to intervene before he eventually figured out he doesn't want to fuck you."

His crudeness suggested that Kevin was either pissed, or not liking the situation he'd found himself in. Well, Edd thought so anyway.

Blake scowled. "Of course you would think everything has to do with sex," he spat, his blue eyes suddenly a lot darker.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Sexual attraction _has_ to play a part."

"You're just a sex freak," Blake said, his expression dark. "You've slept with more more people in this school already than I've probably even _met_!"

Looking like he'd enjoy nothing more than to lunge at the blond man before him, Kevin uncrossed his arms. "My sex life has nothing to do with you and your non-existent one. Can we get back on topic here? You know, the one where you're just pissed off because you think I ruined your chances with our room-mate."

Edd took a step forward, forcing his face to remain as calm as possible, though he was almost on the verge of tears; the only two people in his life right now were arguing- over him- because of him.

"Look, guys, please stop this," he said, turning to Blake, "lets just sort this out downstairs. Okay?"

"Why?" Blake only glanced at Edd before looking back at Kevin. "You don't want me to knock your boyfriend's lights out?"

"What?" Edd gaped.

Laughing suddenly, Kevin smirked at Blake. "You stupid prick- you think the only way Edd would turn you down is if I stole him away? You're de-" He was cut off.

"Don't fuck with me, Kevin," Blake scowled, clenching his fists by his sides. "I've seen how you look at him, how you speak to him, how you hate me only because I like him."

Kevin was silent, only looking at Blake with loathing eyes.

"You've been jealous since the first day!"

"You're fucked in the head, _Blake_," Kevin snarled, walking towards the blond until they were nose to nose. "You just can't handle that he doesn't want you!"

"Oh yeah?" Blake said, not flinching from Kevin's closeness. "Then why did you say you'd _done_ something to him? What was all that about? What did you do?"

For the first time, Kevin glanced at Edd. Edd felt hopeless, confused, frightened. He hated conflict, and the raised voices made his heart race in fear.

"I kissed him," Kevin stated. He closed his eyes before looking back at Blake in just enough time to receive a fist in the face.

"You _did_ steal him away from me! You bastard!"

"Fucking prick!" Kevin cursed, cupping his cheek as he stumbled away. He gathered his ground and glared at Blake. "You're going to fucking regret that."

"Wait!" Edd yelled, the tears free from his eyes finally. Violence was not something he could just stand by and watch. He jumped in front of Blake, but facing Kevin, his hands in front of himself defensively. "Please, stop!"

A bruise was already forming on Kevin's pale cheek. Face twisted in anger, he looked like he wanted to kill Blake. Like he would only be satisfied if his fists were to break bones; if blood would spill. But he stopped.

Edd spun around to point a finger at Blake. "Get out!"

"But-!"  
"Get out!"

Grudgingly, and still looking pissed off, Blake back up a few steps before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Gasping in relief, Edd dropped to his knees, his nerves completely frayed. He was shaking, his emotions all over the place. After a minute, Edd glanced at Kevin, who was still standing in the same place, not looking at him.

Saying nothing, Edd struggled to his feet and left the room. He was still shaking. It was early, but the intelligent, drained boy just went straight to his room; he needed to calm down.

He entered only to find Blake sitting on the end of the bed, head hung. Not wanting to talk to the young man, but also not seeing a way out of it now, Edd sighed and walked over to him.

"I really just want to go to sleep, Blake," he muttered.

When Blake looked up at him, he looked almost broken. "Eddward, please, just hear me out?"

Sighing again, Edd nodded and sat down on his computer chair; his legs felt like termite infested wood; fragile and weak.

"I-" Blake started, his elbows on his knees, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I just...couldn't not say something to that obnoxious bastard."

Not saying anything, but inwardly not liking the fact he was still cursing the redhead, Edd just leaned against his desk.

"Please understand- understand that he stole you away from me. He's not right for you, he's an arrogant jerk who has a reputation for sleeping with anything that moves. I would treat you so well, Eddward, please just give me the chance."

"He didn't steal me away," Edd said tiredly. "He kissed me, but that's all. We're not together, he was just helping me with something."

"Helping you?" Blake frowned. "Can't you _see_ that he lusts after you?"

Flushing now at Blake's choice of words, Edd frowned also, but in confusion. "Blake, don't say that."

Putting his hands up in the air in a frustrated manner, Blake stood from his seat and moved to the door. He looked discomfited. Before he left, he turned to Edd. "Just tell me if you're going to give me a chance or not. Because if you're not going to, I'm moving dorms."

Edd's eyes widened and he sat up straight. "Isn't that a bit drastic?"

"I can't stay around you if you reject me. I like you too much to move on straight away."

Biting his lip, Edd stood up and fidgeted with his hands. "Blake...I..."

Nodding, Blake sighed, looking deflated, before he moved back into the room and pulled Edd into a tight hug. His clean, expensive scent filled Edd's nostrils and he felt such guilt.

"Please, Eddward, don't let Kevin take advantage of you. Don't let him use you," he whispered, squeezing the boy before letting go. He gave a weak smile, turned, and left.

Left with naught but his thoughts, Edd moved to turn off the light in his room and strip down to his underwear before falling on his bed in a heap and curling in on himself. He'd never asked for any of this.

-~X~-

The next day was Sunday, and that meant no school. Edd got up early and left the dorm house, deciding to go into the city for the day. He needed to get away from the two men he shared an abode with, at least for a day.

He spent the day browsing book stores, visiting the museum, and loitering in a darkish coffee shop, drinking hot chocolates. He also spent it sighing and shaking haunting memories from his thoughts.

But he needed this. He needed to be away from his problems for a while, to recollect and ground himself.

Even though he hadn't intended to, he drifted to sleep in the cafe, head against the padded wall and hands around the books he'd scored.

A soft hand on his shoulder, shaking a little, woke him up. One of the staff members was standing over him, looking a little amused. Wordlessly, she pointed to the large clock on the wall. It read seven.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing," she said politely.

"I-I'm so sorry- for falling asleep. I didn't mean to," Edd explained sheepishly. He gathered his things and struggled to hold all the books he'd bought.

The staff member just smiled at him and looked at his armful. "Would you like a plastic bag for those?" She offered kindly.

"Um, why yes, I would, thank you miss."

Nodding, she left momentarily before bringing back a bag and holding it open as Edd dumped his books into it. She smiled again and held up a small, folded piece of paper between her fingers before dropping it into the bag and handing it to him.

"My name's Jamie," she said before waving and walking away. "Have a nice night, sir!"

After leaving the store, Edd fumbled for the piece of paper Jamie had placed in the bag and opened it. He gasped, eyes wide, and he quickly shoved it into his pant pocket.

He had never _ever_ received a girl's number before. Especially from a pretty waitress. Shaking his head, Edd wondered whether he was changing, whether this whole experience was altering who he was.

Putting all that aside, Edd stopped and looked at his surroundings. He had a couple of hours until the last bus back to the dorm.

So, he decided to just wander a while. But life threw him a boomerang and he lost his way. Completely lost, Edd started to worry. He checked his watch and found it was already eight thirty. Half an hour and he would miss the last bus. How on Earth was he supposed to get back home then? As it was, forty minutes later, Edd was still wandering the darkened streets.

Mentally preparing himself for sleeping on a park bench for the night, Edd found a mall and in it a payphone. Fumbling for change, he inserted a few coins and dialled his dorm house land line that he'd memorised upon first examination of it. He didn't care who answered, as long as _someone_ did.

It almost rang out.

"Hello?" the lazy voice on the other end answered. Kevin.

"Kevin?" Edd breathed, hugging himself from the darkness surrounding him. He heard some youths in the distance laughing and shouting with drunkenness.

"...Double D? Where are you?"

"I-I'm in the city. I missed the last bus a-and I don't know how to get home," he said quietly, feeling very stupid and like he was burdening Kevin. He tried for lightness: "any advice?"

"Shit, Edd," Kevin murmured, and Edd could feel his frown through the phone line.

"I know- I'm stupid and pathetic. But, please...I'm scared..." Edd couldn't keep the tremor from his voice.

There was a pause from Kevin before he spoke again. "Look, tell me exactly where you are- the street address, and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"A-are you sure?" Edd asked, even though he didn't know what the heck he'd do if Kevin said no.

"I can't just leave you there, Edd, jeez," Kevin snapped. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just survive until I get there, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be on..." he checked the nearest street sign, "King street. Around two hundred, near a big clock."

Kevin hung up after a sound of affirmation and Edd was alone again. He scrambled out of the light illuminating from the phone booth and wandered over to some steps that led up to the clock.

He waited. It was getting very dark as lights were switched off, until pubs and nightclubs were practically the only things open.

He was freezing cold, hungry, and very scared. A group of youths, four of them, were walking past Edd, making lots of noise.

One noticed the hunched-over boy and pointed to him. "Hey, look! A hobo!"

The girl of the group peered over at Edd, who was practically shaking in his boots, and laughed. "He's not a hobo! He's just some kid acting like one."

The group laughed stupidly and the first man stumbled over to him and grabbed his plastic bag of books. "Bloody hell, he's a bloody bookworm! Look at all these!"

Keeping quiet, Edd accepted that he might have to give up his books as collateral damage to get out of this situation in one piece. But the books were soon forgotten as Edd became the main topic again.

"You wanna come party with us, bookworm?"

No hesitation. "N-no thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun. And we won't take no for an answer."

* * *

_Next chapter is called, What Can't You Steal?_

_Teaser: Looking at Edd seriously, Kevin frowned a little. "Why are you asking me this?"_

"_Because I need to know," Edd breathed. He could still feel his cheeks- hot and flushed. _


	8. What Can't You Steal?

Chapter 8. What Can't You Steal?

Edd had never ran so fast in his entire life. Well, that's what it felt like at the time, anyway.

Panting, Edd ducked into an abandoned alley and pressed himself against the grimy brick wall. His heart felt like a jack-hammer that was trying to break through his ribcage. Those drunken strangers had scared the life out of him, even if they had only been looking for a few laughs at Edd's expense.

He waited there, frozen in fear, for at least forty minutes before he slowly made his way back to the clock, the place he'd promised to meet Kevin. It would be just his luck to have missed the redhead. There was no sign of the drunk youths, but there was Kevin, all dark clothes and walking around, probably looking for Edd.

Edd had hoped a day in the city would help him calm his nerves and to forget about all the tension and animosity that he felt at home. But it had just made things worse. Kevin spotted him and quickly walked over. He looked a little angry and concerned.

As he walked, Kevin took one close look at Edd's ghostly face and his expression softened. Without slowing, Edd just walked straight into Kevin's chest, hugging the taller man. The relief that washed over him was dangerously smothering; Edd found he could hardly breathe.

"How do you always get yourself into these kinds of messes, Double Dork..." Kevin murmured gently, his arms going around the frightened boy.

"I'm sorry," Edd breathed.

Shushing him, Kevin rubbed his back and sighed. They stayed like that until Edd calmed down enough to pull away from his safety blanket.

Kevin looked down at Edd and frowned. "You look terrible." He reached out and fingered Edd's shirt.

Looking down at it, Edd found it badly torn. Probably from his frantic escapee run. Remembering something, Edd looked around until he saw his plastic bag of books. He moved over to them and squatted down to get a closer look.

The bag had been kicked around and urinated on- that much was obvious from the stench alone.

"Are those yours? Who did that?" Kevin asked.

"Just a group of drunken idiots," Edd sighed, hugging his knees.

"Want me to go find them and break their noses?"

Smiling despite himself, Edd stood back up again and looked at Kevin, who looked quite serious. "Even though I'm sure you actually would do just that, I'd really rather just go home..."

Nodding in an understanding way, Kevin gestured with his head for Edd to follow him and walked off. He rounded a corner and walked straight up to a black Ducati motorcycle and mounted it.

"I didn't know you owned a motorcycle," Edd said feebly, shivering from the cold. Kevin, seeing this, immediately took off his lined leather jacket and passed it to Edd and, when Edd resisted, insisted he take it.

Kevin smiled and handed Edd the only helmet, gesturing for him to get on behind him. "I do now," Kevin said over his shoulder once the Edd had his arms around his torso, smirking largely before starting the engine and taking off.

-~X~-

When they stopped for gas, Edd's stomach had demanded food loudly and ultimately given away Edd's secret hunger. So Kevin took him to a twenty-four-hour cafe and forced him to order whatever he wanted.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they sat across from each other in a booth. Edd eyed Kevin.

"You stole a motorcycle?"

"Are you disappointed in me?" Kevin asked bluntly, not sounding like he actually cared whether Edd was or not. He drank a whole glass of water in two gulps.

"Well, no, not exactly."

Kevin raised a surprised eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

Edd smiled genuinely. "Because, you only did it to come save me."

"Says who?" Kevin leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. Edd knew that particular defensive mechanism. "It's a pretty sweet bike, I might've just taken a liking to it."

Shaking his head, Edd just smiled. He knew the truth.

"Hey, do you want your jacket back?" Edd asked, gripping the lapels to take it off already.

"No, no, keep it for now."

Their meals appeared on the table before them, and only then did Edd realise he'd been staring at Kevin in all his carefree, strong glory. He dug into his food, not looking at Kevin again. They ate in silence, because if Edd wasn't going to break the silence and start a conversation, it would never happen. Kevin paid for both their meals, and Edd didn't argue- only because he'd thrown his wallet at the drunk people dramatically before running; hoping it'd distract them enough to let him get away.

"Kevin?" Edd asked as Kevin went to put the helmet on Edd's head before they left the cold, dark car park outside the cafe. A few lights were on, but the majority of them were either weak or flickering threateningly.

"Yeah?" Kevin stopped and looked down at Edd as he pushed the helmet away from his head and looked up at the redhead. Edd swallowed hard.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Blake...he mentioned last night- well, something about you..." Edd's gaze slipped down to the tarmac. "He said something about you liking me- during the argument and afterward, in my room."

"He was in your room after that?" Kevin asked stiffly.

Edd found himself jumping to correct Kevin's thoughts. "H-he just wanted to talk- we just talked. Just for a few minutes."

"And he said I liked you?"

"Well, not exactly," Edd mumbled, feeling awkward.

Kevin dropped his hands to his sides and just gazed at Edd. "Then what exactly did he say to you?"

Blushing profusely, Edd shook his head, chickening out, but Kevin gave him a look that forced him to continue. "He said that you..._lust _after me," he managed, wringing his hands together nervously.

Surprisingly, Kevin smiled and seemed to loom a little closer to Edd. He placed his right hand on the motorcycle behind the raven-haired boy which brought them a little closer still. "Do you want me to?" he asked slowly. His voice was purposely low and rich.

"What?" Edd squeaked, leaning back a little.

Laughing, Kevin shook his head and leaned away from Edd. "Blake is a loser," he stated dismissively, shifting the helmet as if to put it on Edd's head and end the conversation.

"S-so you don't?" Edd asked, determined for an answer. No matter how much Kevin tried to evade it. Even if it did destroy him completely.

Looking at Edd seriously, Kevin frowned a little. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I need to know," Edd breathed. He could still feel his cheeks- hot and flushed.

Running a hand through his hair, Kevin glanced at Edd one more time before exhaling deeply. "Aw, fuck it. This won't end well, but yes, Double D, I do," he blurted firmly.

Startled, Edd raised his hands to his mouth. He truly hadn't expected that answer. He'd expected that pathetically hopeful part of him to be crushed down before it'd had a chance to bloom. But now it was like a frost had surrounded it. Both happiness and fear clouded him. He had never allowed himself to consider that Kevin might think of him like that. Everything with Blake had already been too much for him without adding another guy into the mix.

"Speak," Kevin demanded, looking regretful. "You're scaring me."

"S-sorry," Edd said. He gulped. "I just hadn't expected that answer."

Kevin looked down at Edd with furrowed eyebrows. "Did you hope I'd say no?"

"No," Edd said quickly and without thinking. He blushed a little. "I just don't know what to say now."

Sighing heavily, Kevin grabbed Edd's torn shirt and tugged him into a hug. Edd closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. _What's going to happen now? _

"Double D...don't start to think of me differently. That loser was right when he said I'd been jealous from the start. I've liked you for a long time."

"Why-...why didn't you say anything?"

Scoffing, Kevin squeezed Edd slightly and rested the side of his head against raven hair. "I only figured it out for sure when I kissed you. Before that was just suspicion. Plus I thought you and Blake were banging."

Edd cringed a little and immediately felt guilty.

"You're not exactly the type I usually go for," Kevin continued.

Edd nodded, remembering when Kevin had called him special. "I don't understand this, but who am I to tell someone else what they feel," he shrugged lightly, his shoulders brushing gently against Kevin.

Chuckling, Kevin released Edd and held him out at arms length.

"And don't worry, I won't jump your bones now you know or anything," he promised.

That thought sent shivers down Edd's spine. "What _is_ going to happen now?" he asked softly.

Looking thoughtfully at Edd, Kevin suddenly smiled and shrugged his shoulders loosely. "Fucked if I should know."

"Kevin!" Edd reprimanded. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, lets get home," Kevin murmured, and he lifted the helmet onto Edd's head again when he nodded and did it up nice and securely.

The ride home was fast. Edd clung to Kevin and didn't feel bad when he rested his head against the firm back he was presented with. He was so tired, and Kevin was so warm. Edd was sure he'd be freaking out if he was on a motorcycle with anyone else. But he trusted Kevin more than was probably even safe. So much so that he almost fell asleep.

But they arrived before Edd could drift into dream land, though, and Kevin parked his 'new' bike behind the house next to a large bush.

He guided a drowsy Edd into the house and towards the stairs, but that's where Edd had trouble. There was a lot of stairs and Edd was so exhausted.

Rolling his eyes again as Edd tripped and almost fell, Kevin swept Edd off his unsteady feet and, despite the quiet protest, carried him up the stairs.

Inwardly a little giddy at the action, Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pressed his tired face into his shoulder. Kevin's confession (forced or not) somehow had torn down a particular wall and yet erected a completely different one at the same time. But, knowing Kevin liked him gave Edd some sort of twisted confidence.

At the top of the stairs, Edd completely missed the fact that Blake stood there, rigid, as Kevin carried Edd into his bedroom. Kevin and Blake shared a blank look, one quite like the one they'd shared upon Blake's first arrival, before Kevin looked away.

He placed Edd down onto his bed with a plop and began taking off his jacket. Edd looked up at him sleepily, allowing this. With a sigh, Kevin straightened back up and threw his jacket over Edd's computer chair carelessly.

Edd tilted his head at Kevin, his brain a little less uptight because of his drowsiness. "Will you stay with me?" he asked.

Blinking down at Edd with surprise, Kevin raised an eyebrow.

Edd laughed a little but shook his head at Kevin. "Not like that. Just sleep with me- no! Not like that! Um..."

Kevin smiled. "I understand. But I don't think that's a good idea."

Confused, Edd frowned. "Why not?"

With a chuckle, Kevin folded his arms. "You're so innocent and naive. I just told you a little while ago that I lust after you and then you say you want me to sleep in the same bed as you? Innocently?"

Blushing, Edd shifted a little. But he understood. "Oh."

Nodding, Kevin headed for the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Kevin," Edd sighed contentedly, rolling over and closing his eyes as his light was switched off.

As Edd slept, he was vaguely aware that at about two in the morning a presence was in his room. It pulled back the covers of his bed and climbed in. Warm hands slid over his shirted torso to pull another body against his back. In his only half-conscious state, Edd snuggled back against the person he'd known wouldn't be able to help themselves after an invitation like that.

-~X~-

Body waking before his mind the next morning, Edd opened his eyes to the sunlight that filtered in through his curtains. He recognised the heat behind him and turned with a sheepish, nervous smile, scooting away a little from the unfamiliar touch. He didn't know what he'd been thinking, inviting Kevin into his bed last night like that. He'd just felt so close to him. So safe. So comforted.

But Kevin didn't have his red hair. Edd frowned, then gasped. "Blake!"

The blond blinked open his eyes, obviously only just waking up, and looked at Edd's horrified face. "Eddward, I can explain," he began slowly, cautiously, but didn't have a chance to say anything else for Edd punched him square in the nose.

It wasn't a very good punch; poor aim, poor strength behind it, but it startled Blake and made him fall out of Edd's small single bed and onto the floor. He yelped in surprise and pain and Edd tried jumping over him to get to the door.

But Blake desperately grabbed the material around Edd's ankle whilst he was in mid-air above him, which stopped Edd from landing properly. He went to hit the carpet face first and tried to block his fall with his arms. He heard a sickening crunch and screamed.

Blake immediately let go and sat up, eyes wide, seemingly terrified of what he'd done. He scuttled back until his back hit the bed, never taking his eyes off Edd, who was curling in on himself in pain. The door slammed open and Kevin appeared. He accessed the situation so fast no one had the chance to blink, and went straight for Blake. Gulping, Blake shook his head furiously and raised his arms defensively.

"I didn't do it- I didn't mean to!" Blake contradicted himself out of fear, but Kevin's foot still connected with his face with devastating force.

Yowling in pain and holding his bleeding face, Blake cowered away from the redhead. Kevin turned to Edd and knelt down to his level.

"Double D, where does it hurt?" he asked, surprisingly calm, his hands resting on Edd's frame gently.

Edd tried to sit up and Kevin helped him. "M-my arm, I think it's broken," he whimpered. But he was handling the vicious pain well.

Face one of steel, Kevin nodded. "Go down to the bike and wait for me. I'll probably be finished by the time you get there. I'll take you to a hospital."

"Wait for you?" Edd questioned, his voice tight whilst he dealt with the pain and the shock of the situation. He was ignoring Blake, though it wasn't hard when the blond was as silent as his furniture.

"The prick in the corner is going to get the beating of his life. All in five minutes," Kevin stated firmly, his jaw set and squared.

"Kevin-"

He cut him off. "No. Go," he left no room for argument.

Edd glanced at Blake to see subtle tears (probably ones of pain) rolling down his cheeks, his body language screaming that he was terrified.

"No," Edd said, looking at Kevin pleadingly.

Growling in frustration, Kevin refused to look at Blake. He nodded, though, and helped Edd up. "Fine."

As they reached the door, however, Blake piped up, much to Edd's horror: "You two fucking deserve each other," he spat out between heaves of breath. "You're both fucking insane bastards. I'm done with you." The last line was obviously directed just at Edd.

Edd sent Kevin a 'please' look, but Kevin didn't seem to see it. He turned on his heel and marched back to Blake, who was now cowering again.

"You _dumb ass prick_," was all Kevin said before he began kicking him again until he screamed. Then he raised his foot above his leg and brought it down in a calculated angle. Bone snapped loudly throughout the room, closely followed by the loudest scream of the morning.

Edd yelled and pulled at Kevin with his good arm to make him stop. Kevin obeyed and, guiding Edd, left the room without a glance backwards other than to grab the jacket he'd left there last night.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Edd tugged on Kevin's shirt until the young man looked at him with empty eyes. "Kevin, you scared me," he whispered fiercely. He knew he was shaking a little.

After blinking a few times, Kevin closed his eyes, stopping momentarily before opening them and looking at Edd apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said simply. There wasn't much else he could say. "I just get angry sometimes."

Edd didn't respond and instead took the jacket from Kevin and quickly slipped it on.

Then they walked again until they were behind the house and before the bike. Kevin glanced at Edd's arm as he clutched it against his chest.

"Can you hold on to me?"

Nodding, Edd wiped at his face with his hand- although he hadn't cried, and waited for Kevin to strap the helmet on him, then mount the bike. Edd got on behind him and Kevin started the engine up.

The ride was slow this time, and Edd cringed and winced as his arm bumped around. He held it as close to his chest as he dared.

The hospital was a blur, and Kevin handled everything for him: talking to reception, filling out forms, and then getting Edd some water from a vending machine as they waited to be seen by a doctor. They didn't speak; Edd was still frightened and Kevin was still a little tense. Edd wanted to go see the doctor by himself, so when his name was called, Kevin just sat there as Edd stood and unsteadily walked off. Running a hand over his face, Kevin sighed loudly.

The doctor was nice enough and Edd lied about how he'd gotten the broken arm. He said he'd fallen over in the bathroom. The doctor not only bought it but went on to rabble about how many patients he gets who fall over in their bathroom. Edd wondered how many of them were lying, too. Thinking back to Kevin as the man rambled, Edd quivered at how violent Kevin could get. This boy- this man, who claimed to like him, seemed as if he wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of just about anyone.

There was a temporary splint, an X-ray, and some numbing anaesthetic. It took a while. After vaguely listening to the 'don't get the cast wet' part, Edd politely said thanks and goodbye and left. Luckily it wasn't a bad break.

Kevin was still in the same spot, reading a glossy, girly magazine with a disturbed frown. Edd couldn't help but smile in humour at him.

"Kevin, you ready?"

Immediately dropping the magazine, Kevin stood up and looked at Edd's arm. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Edd answered, waving his cast around a little. He glanced down at the magazine. "Have fun?"

Gingerly looking down at the magazine with a woman with bright red lipstick on the front cover, Kevin shrugged. "There's some messed up stuff in there."  
Edd smiled a little at Kevin. It was hard for him to have this tension between them. He wanted it gone.

Kevin saw Edd's smile and seemed to relax a little. He grabbed Edd's good wrist and tugged.

"Considering we've missed quite a bit of school already-" Edd cut him off mid sentence.

"School! Oh gosh I forgot all about it!" he cried.

Smirking, Kevin continued. "As I was saying, considering we've missed quite a bit of school already, and we have a pretty legit excuse, lets go home and watch movies and eat popcorn."

Edd gazed up at Kevin's careful face. "Sure. That sounds nice." He smiled, pretending he wasn't still thinking about school.

On the way home, Kevin stopped at a video store and went in by himself, saying he'd pick out some _great_ movies and surprise Edd. He came out with a huge bag of popcorn and a bag of second-hand DVD's. He tied them to the back of his bike on the rack and sat in front of Edd. Just before Edd was about to slide the helmet over his ears again, a mobile phone rang.

Kevin fished it out of his denim jeans pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

There was a muffed feminine voice speaking on the other end of the line, but Edd couldn't make out what she was saying.

Silently sighing, Kevin ran a hand through his shaggy, red hair. "Yeah, I know.

"No.

"Yes.

"I'm busy.

"For a long time.

"Listen, Jasmine, it's not going to happen, okay?

"I really don't care.

"Get a life already," Kevin sighed the last line before pressing a button on his phone and ending the call. He shoved it back in his pocket and looked as if he wasn't going to explain what that was all about.

"Who was that?" Edd asked quickly before Kevin had the chance to start the engine.

Sighing audibly this time, Kevin tensed a little. "A girl I banged a while ago. 'Bout a month."

There was a pause before Edd nodded calmly. "And there's going to be a lot of those ringing you?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder at Edd blankly for a minute, searching his face, before he dug out his phone again. He shifted it in his hand and then threw it with force at the brick wall of the video store and watched it shatter explosively upon impact.

Gaping, Edd squirmed. "I-I didn't mean- I didn't want you to do that!"

"I know," Kevin said before he started up the engine and steered the bike towards the exit, completely ignoring the few pedestrians who were staring at them.

* * *

_The next chapter is called, Not With Anyone_

_Teaser: Silence ensued. Kevin crossed his arms. "Hey, don't judge me."_

_A/N: Someone I know dramatically threw his phone against the ground with the intent to destroy it- which he certainly achieved. It was quite a dramatic moment and everyone just stopped and stared at him, speechless; it's not something you see everyday, what with people's attachments to their technology these days._

_Also, trust me on this, you're _going_ to want to read the next chapter..._


	9. Not With Anyone

_I can't believe the influx of readers this story suddenly got! Thank you, guys! The attention made me apprehensive about my unpublished chapters, though, so I re-wrote a lot, even though I have a big 'ol splinter under my thumb nail, exactly where I hit the space bar when I type. So this chapter was painful. Literally. But I still made it a little longer for everyone who took the time to review it. You're pretty darn awesome._

Chapter 9. Not With Anyone

When Edd and Kevin arrived back at the dorm house, it was to find it completely void of one Bake Aaron Cleary. The duo checked the third room, but found it empty of the blond's personal items. Kevin was ecstatic and immediately proposed a drink to celebrate. Edd was relieved, but a little upset too; Blake _had _been his friend.

Edd excused himself to go to the bathroom when Kevin started heading for the kitchen for some alcohol, and whilst thoroughly washing his hands, the image of Blake all bloody and scared made him drop the soap into the sink. Shaking the image away, he picked the soap up again and focused on getting his hands clean. The flimsy cast his arm wore was proving to be quite annoying, but it didn't hurt his movements or abilities too badly. Edd spent a good while in the bathroom, thinking mostly, and when he made it to the foot of the stairs he found the same thing he had the very first day he arrived in the dorm house- a shirtless, damp Kevin.

Rubbing his wet hair with a white, fluffy towel and wearing only a pair of black sweatpants, Kevin was walking from the kitchen to the lounge room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Kevin?" Edd piped up, still standing awkwardly on the last stair.

The redhead threw him a brief sideways glance before looking back at the DVD's he was picking up from the coffee table. "Hey, Double Dork, what do you want to watch- The Beach, An American Haunting, or Texas Chainsaw Massacre two? Or somethin' else?"

Adverting his gaze, Edd fiddled his hands. "Uhm, you can choose, I don't mind," he said. Edd glanced at the towel. "Did you have a shower?"

"Yeah. So?"

Edd shook his head and moved to sit down on the couch. "Nothing. We just haven't been home for very long."

Shrugging, Kevin picked up the black remote. "I don't like long showers. Too serene- too much time to think," he murmured, surprising Edd with his reply. "You ready to watch a movie?"

Edd nodded and they ended up watching all three movies and then another that Edd picked out, which happened to be boring enough that by the time it was over Edd found Kevin slouched in his seat with his head lolling off the the back of the couch.

The credits ended and the room went dark as the screen returned to the main menu. It was still relatively early, so Edd decided to do something productive and cleaned the house one-handed whilst Kevin slept awkwardly on the couch in an upright position. Finishing the upstairs hallway, Edd made his way to the kitchen and jumped almost a foot in the air when Kevin appeared from around the corner and scared the pants off him. He clutched his chest and breathed in relief when the tall redhead just blinked at him in mild confusion.

"Oh Kevin!" Edd chuckled, "you scared me; I wasn't paying attention."

Kevin drank from the glass of water he held before talking. "What are you doing? How come you didn't wake me up when I fell asleep?"

"I'm just doing some cleaning," Edd said, smiling casually. "I didn't want to wake you; I thought you must be tired."

Scratching his bare neck, Kevin looked up at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's nine already. You've been cleaning for hours."

It hadn't felt like hours. "I guess my mind drifted off whilst I was cleaning," Edd said, vocalising his thoughts. He watched Kevin down the rest of his water and stretch his long limbs. A few cracks filled the air and Edd cringed at the sound.

"Well, I think I might go out," Kevin said, sighing when his neck cracked loudly and lowering his arms. "Meet up with some friends."

Edd put his spray bottle of disinfectant down on the kitchen counter. "You might want to get dressed first," he mused. Kevin chuckled from behind Edd and a hand pressed against his shoulder as footsteps past behind him.

"Will do, Double Dork- hey, do you want to come?"

Edd turned around to raise an eyebrow at Kevin, his face unable to abstain from a smile. "I doubt wherever it is you're going is my kind of 'scene', Kevin," he jeered.

The redhead crossed his arms. "How would you know? You've never come out with me before."

"You've never offered before."

Rolling his eyes, Kevin gave Edd a pointed look. "Go get dressed. You're coming."

Edd glanced down at himself and frowned at Kevin. "I am dressed," he said.

Kevin paused, then laughed and headed for the stairs. "C'mon, Double D, just get changed already- something nice. I'm taking you with me."

Trotting after the redhead, Edd frowned some more. "I don't know, Kevin. I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"You'll be fine," Kevin said. "I'll be with you the whole time." He then disappeared into his room and although he didn't close his door, Edd didn't follow him any further. Oddly enough, Edd found his mind interpreting that open door in more ways than one.

Feeling very anxious, Edd fiddled with his fingers and wandered into his own room and shut his door firmly behind him. He wasn't sure what exactly Kevin had meant by 'something nice', but he was sure that even if he _did_ understand it he wouldn't _have_ it. Picking out his simplest clothes, he undressed and quickly pulled them on. Two knocks on his door echoed throughout his rather barren room and Kevin asked if he could come in. When Edd affirmed and the redhead walked in, Edd instantly felt his scrutinising eyes on him. Edd just settled for sending him a little glare for making him do this.

"The shirt is fine, but you can't wear shorts, Double D," Kevin said, smiling a little and shaking his head in humour. He pushed past Edd and rifled through Edd's clothing, and only then did Edd manage to notice what he was wearing- faded jeans and a very black T-shirt. So Edd wasn't surprised when Kevin pulled out a pair of pristine denim jeans and flattened them against Edd's chest.

Kevin nodded at them, then left the room. "I'll wait for you downstairs. Don't take all night," he called from out on the staircase.

Hurriedly changing his pants, Edd straightened his hat and grabbed his wallet. Downstairs, Kevin was waiting impatiently, and when he saw Edd he rushed him out the door.

"Kevin, what's the rush?" Edd asked, trying to shove his wallet into the pocket of his jeans but failing as they didn't have much give and Edd's wallet was fat with emergency wet wipes.

"I don't have my phone, so I don't know what's happening tonight," Kevin said in ways of explanation.

Far from understanding what that meant, Edd just stumbled along in the dark until they reached Kevin's bike, which was parked behind the house.

"We really need a car," Edd said lamely as Kevin sat on the bike. The redhead chuckled and passed Edd the helmet.

"Why? This is much sexier," Kevin said.

Furrowing his brow, Edd clicked the helmet straps together and climbed on behind Kevin with the help of the redhead's strong arm; it was hard to manoeuvre like that with his arm rendered useless. "Sexier?" he asked and heard Kevin's rich laughter.

As they drove to town, Edd couldn't help the pit of snakes in his stomach twisting around each other and making him feel sick. He did feel safer with Kevin, a friend, but Edd still wasn't exactly a socialite, and he doubted Kevin's friends would like him very much.

When they pulled up outside probably the scariest building Edd had ever seen, he felt like he'd made a huge mistake. He stared at the unmarked, bricked building with yellowed lights burning through the dusty windows, burly men and scantly-dressed women, parked choppers, and the stumble of drunk people in front of him. It reminded him far too much of the Moore brother's dorm party. Edd tightened his hold on Kevin's shoulders and by the way the muscles under his hand flexed, Edd guessed the redhead had noticed.

"C'mon, Double D, don't worry," he tried as he turned his engine off.

The overwhelming smell of alcohol and the sound of belly-laughter and shrieking cries made Edd frown. He got off the bike reluctantly and stood on the spot, his uninjured hand finding the rim of his ski hat from under the helmet and fidgeting with the material nervously. "Um, Kevin, I'm not sure I like it here."

Kevin finally faced him and Edd expected an eye-roll or at least humour, but instead he was faced with a serious expression.

"If you're uncomfortable we can go somewhere else. Or go home," he said. "It's just that I know a lot of people who come here."

Edd hesitated; he didn't want to ruin Kevin's night, but he _wasn't_ comfortable. Suddenly Kevin's face was closer than before and he lowered his voice.

"But if you trust me, I promise you'll have fun," he said, a roguish grin quirking up his lips. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Leaning back a bit on instinct, Edd computed Kevin's words. Then with a big draw of breath, he exhaled it with a nod and reached up to take off the helmet. Kevin seemed pleased, and Edd smiled a little at that, though it did nothing to alleviate his jumping nerves.

Kevin shoved his keys in his pockets and walked towards the building and Edd followed closely behind. A woman jeered at Edd from a distance but did nothing else and Edd tried to ignore it. The burly man leaning next to the door looked at them, his gaze lingering on Edd much longer than Kevin. He looked like the bouncer and Edd decided right then and there that he would rather eat dirt than approach him by himself. Despite his tattoos, tied up dreadlocks, and huge, stocky size, Kevin grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Jerry, how ya' doing?" Kevin asked.

The man apparently called Jerry scoffed and for a minute Edd thought horrifically that Kevin had been bluffing. But then he uncrossed his arms and lifted the redundant sunglasses from his eyes. "Kevin, where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

Kevin shrugged, and Edd noticed that even the redhead had to look up to make eye contact with Jerry. "I haven't been anywhere. Just busy with school and stuff."

"How are you going with that?" Jerry asked and he sounded genuinely interested in hearing Kevin's answer.

"Fine, fine," Kevin said casually. "You know me. So you gonna let us in or what?"

Jerry looked at Edd who was hiding half behind Kevin and flinched a little as the big man's attention switched to him instead.

"Who's the kid?" Jerry asked.

Kevin side stepped so Edd was no longer behind him. "This is Edd. He goes to my school," he said. Then, as if as an afterthought, "he doesn't get out much."

Edd's eyes widened and he shot a glance at Kevin's smiling face. But his attention was caught by Jerry's rough laugh and he looked back at the dark-skinned man.

"So you thought you'd show him the ropes?" Jerry chuckled. "I guess if anyone's fit for the job it's you." He straightened from the wall and kicked the door with the heel of his black boot.

"It only opens from the inside," Kevin explained as the shabby red door swung inwards. Kevin thanked Jerry and they started walking in, only to be stopped by Jerry again.

"Hey, Kevin, have you heard from Jasmine?"

Kevin shook his head. "Why?"

"No one's heard from her since you two hooked up, so, you know, thought you might know something."

"She rang me earlier today but I hung up on her," Kevin said simply.

"Why'd you do that?"

Edd couldn't see Kevin's face from his position, but he was sure he must have given Jerry a look because the burly man backed off, figuratively speaking.

"Okay, look, if she rings you again, just tell her we're all worried about her," Jerry said diplomatically.

"Won't happen," Kevin said calmly. "I smashed my phone. But I'll keep it in mind, Jerry."

Not even fazed by Kevin's admission, Jerry nodded in thanks and they were finally free to go inside. Edd heard the placid Jerry refusing entry to the people that had been behind them and when they protested all Edd could hear were the cries of the clubbers as he supposed Jerry forced them to leave.

Inside was much like the outside, except inside there were a lot more eyes on Edd. Kevin guided them in the direction of the bar but then turned them off towards a dark corner of the room. Before they even made it to the corner of couches, a woman with mousy-brown hair jumped up and rushed over to them, grinning like a loon, and threw her arms around Kevin.

Blinking and backing off a bit so he wasn't hit by the exuberant woman on accident, Edd just watched Kevin get dragged over to the corner where at least five people greeted him like old friends. Edd immediately froze and fidgeted on the spot, weary of the strangers who welcomed Kevin so eagerly but looked like the type to harass and harm Edd.

After a few hugs and pats on the shoulders, Kevin turned to Edd and beckoned him over. Reluctant but unwilling to look like an idiot and refusing, Edd walked over.

"This is my friend, Edd," Kevin said, and the people looked at Edd like they hadn't even noticed him before then- which was more than likely. There was a pause before the same woman that had first bear-hugged Kevin perked up and smiled at Edd.

"Hey there," she said cheerfully. "My name's Marigold. Nice to meet you." The dread-locked ginger beside her muttered a gritty 'hey', and soon all of them had managed that at least. Surprisingly, none of them looked even minutely put-out by Edd's presence.

Kevin pointed around the rough circle and named the rest of his present friends. Glen, Jackson, Sloan, and Louise.

After only just stopping a 'pleasured to meet you', Edd kept his mouth closed and just smiled and nodded instead. He and Kevin sat down and Edd found himself next to the girl called Louise. She smelt like flowers and her straight, short hair was immaculate and a shiny rich brown. She smiled friendlily at Edd and he gave as good as he got.

Edd tried his hardest not to invade on the pretty girl's space, but with two extra people sitting in the booth there wasn't much space full stop, and if he wasn't touching Louise's shoulder he was touching Kevin's. Which was just as bad.

There was a lot of noise as everyone chatted and music played from somewhere over on the other side of the spacious room. From the looks of it, this place was an old retro diner converted into a nightclub/bar. Louise must have noticed Edd's curiosity.

"It's so tacky here it's pretty cool, huh?" She smiled. Edd blinked at her and shrugged a little but nodded and smiled nonetheless. Like he had a clue what was cool or not? "We know the owner. He bought the place with all the furniture included when it went bust. He says he was just broke and that's why he didn't change anything, but I think he knew how cool it'd be."

Despite the topic, Edd still found the facts interesting. "How long have you been coming here?" he asked, desperate to say _something_ so she didn't think he was mentally disabled or something.

"A few years now," Louise said, smiling still. "This is where I met Sloan, and she knew Glen, who went way back with Marigold, and we just met Jackson and Kevin randomly here."

"Wow," Edd said, truly impressed. No wonder Kevin wanted to come here; it must hold a lot of memories.

"Oh and Jerry, too, but he's always working," she said and they shared another smile. Louise didn't seem so bad.

Jackson leaned over the table and grinned mischievously at Edd, his upper body sprawled over the table and knocking over at least one glass of alcohol. "Now don't go getting any ideas, Shorty, Louise's taken."

Edd's eyes widened and he immediately raised his hands in front of himself defensively. "No, no, I- I wasn't-"

"Knock it off, Jackson," Louise chided, still smiling. But Jackson pretended not to hear her.

"I just don't know what I would do if you stole her from me!" he announced, his voice rising. "She's my ONE AND ONLY-" a hand suddenly slapped the back of his head and his face bumped against the wooden table with a thump, rendering him silent until he began complaining and rubbing at his forehead.

"Shut up, Jackson," the girl Edd remembered to be called Sloan growled. She looked quite serious, and she had long blond hair and brown eyes, which was quite rare- if the hair colour was natural, and if Edd remembered correctly- which was likely.

"You hit me, Sloan!" Jackson cried, but he burst into hysterical laughter after she feinted a fist at him and he physically flinched.

Louise rolled her eyes, but a smiled never seemed far from her lips. "I think Jackson's had too much to drink..."

Kevin, who had been talking to Glen ad Marigold, nudged Edd. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Edd said, smiling gratefully for the thought. "Thanks."

"You want a drink?" Kevin asked.

Edd immediately shook his head, remembering the last time he drank alcohol, but then he hesitated. "Actually, I think that might help. As long as you make sure I don't drink enough to be sick again."

Kevin nodded and chuckled as he stood up and walked off to the bar.

Louise put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "So how do you know Kevin?" she asked Edd idly.

"We attend to the same school. And we board the same dorm house," Edd said, admiring her comfortability and relaxation. Louise nodded slowly.

"That must be hard. Living with Kevin, I mean," she mused out loud.

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged and smiled. "He's cool and fun and stuff, but being around him all the time... It must get hard at times, you know."

Edd frowned in thought. "Well, it used to be difficult when our other dorm-mate and he argued and didn't get along. He was solitary and seemed angry all the time, but things have gotten much better since we became friends."

Louise rose her eyebrows but just nodded and didn't say anything else. Feeling like he'd said too much, Edd focused his gaze on his fiddling fingers which were in his lap.

Soon Kevin arrived with a large tray of assorted glasses and bottles of alcohol. When offered one, Edd took it without looking at it and drank it's strong contents. He heard Kevin chuckle and glasses clink and thump on the table. Even though Kevin tried to stop him, Edd managed to drink three glasses and two shots of alcohol, and he felt himself loosen and relax in his surroundings. He and Louise joked around and even Jackson joined in, but soon disappeared to go dance, dragging Marigold off with him. Kevin and Sloan talked, and Glen slipped out of the booth soon afterwards. Then Louise tugged Sloan out of the booth with the demands of dancing, leaving just Kevin and Edd. Kevin leaned back in the booth and stretched his arms.

"Hey, Double D, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. I'm not drunk," Edd said quickly.

Kevin laughed. "Sure. You want to go home yet?"

"Okay- no, no I mean that's okay. I'm okay. Why don't you go dance?" Edd said, reaching for a glass only to find it empty.

"I don't dance," Kevin said as Edd found some more alcohol.

Marigold appeared and laughed at Kevin. "Isn't that the truth! I've never seen you dance before!" She laughed; she was clearly at least tipsy.

Edd laughed, too. He couldn't imagine Kevin dancing. Well, no, actually he could and that's what was so funny.

"No, but Edd here just loooves to dance," Kevin drawled. Edd stopped laughing and looked up at Kevin.

"I do? No I don't," Edd said and frowned. "I certainly do not."

"Sure you do!" Kevin grinned and looked up at a mildly focused marigold. "Why don't you take Edd out onto the dance floor!"

Marigold's face lit up and and instantly grasped Edd's arm and tugged on it. "Yeah! C'mon, Eddo, lets go-o!" she cried, ignoring his weak protests and pulling him up out of the booth and into a crowd of moving, jumping, jiggling people. Even though Edd was quite tispy, he still had enough sense to realise he was in trouble; he had no idea how to dance, not even enough to fake it. Luckily enough, the people around him seemed to have no qualms with constantly shoving him around and the movement was enough for him to not appear as stumped as he was. Marigold wasn't a great dancer, but she made up for it with enthusiasm, and she occasionally came close to Edd to dance in her childish way, tugging on Edd's arm and giggling. But Edd just wanted to go back to Kevin and the safety of the booth, so he excused himself after a few minutes and went back. His guilt for leaving Marigold was instantly lifted when he noticed her just as happily dancing with Glen, who also seemed happy to have her in his arms.

With a sappy smile, Edd turned to look at the empty booth. Blinking and looking around for Kevin, Edd picked up a drink and drank it. He spotted the tall redhead going into the bathroom and Edd followed; the bathroom seemed like a good idea. It wasn't easy pushing through the crowd and once he'd pushed open the heavy door and saw Kevin, he was already at the sink, washing his hands.

"Hey, Kevin," Edd said, waving before heading for one of the toilet stalls. "It's very unsanitary in here."

Kevin chuckled and dried his hands on paper towel and threw it in the bin. "Try to touch as little as possible," he advised.

"I know that, Kevin," Edd said dismissively, waggling a finger at the redhead. "I know _everything_ about cleanliness. Do you even carry moist toilettes?!"

Stifling a laugh, Kevin shook his head. "No. How _negligent_ of me."

Edd held on to the toilet stall door for stability and looked around. "I forgot why I came in here..." he muttered.

"Maybe to use a toilet?" Kevin rose an eyebrow in humour. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, no. I feel fine- great. Good... Okay." He ended his sentence with a few nods. Then he looked at Kevin and scrunched his face up a bit. "That's not fair, you're not even a little inebriated and you drank more than me!"

"I can hold my liqueur."

But Edd shook his head. "You told me you wouldn't let me get intoxicated," he accused sadly.

"I did, but you kind of stole the alcohol behind my back," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Why'd I do that?" Letting go of the door, Edd took a step and stumbled and Kevin was quick to help him stabilise himself. Edd laughed and Kevin scolded him.

"I don't know why, but you shouldn't have. You're going to be hung over tomorrow morning and I'm so not taking the blame," he sighed.

Edd smiled at Kevin and backed up until his back hit the cold wall with a dull thud. "Thank you for bringing me with you tonight, Kevin. I know you didn't have to."

Kevin, who had followed Edd to the wall in case he stumbled again, stopped and looked at Edd. "You don't have to thank me. I should have made more of an effort earlier."

But Edd shook his head and waved at Kevin. "All's well that ends well."

"Things haven't ended yet, Double D," Kevin said and Edd, in his hazy state, frowned in confusion.

"I guess not," he murmured, unsure. Edd blinked up at Kevin and frowned deeper. "Kevin, do you still like me?"

Eyes flaring, Kevin straightened a little and eyed Edd, hesitating. "What? Why?"

"Do you like one of the girls back in there? Marigold?"

"She's with Glen- no," Kevin said, looking taken aback.

"What about the others?" Edd asked, genuinely curious.

Kevin crossed his arms and glared a little at Edd. "What are you talking about? No, I don't. Why are you asking this?"

"Well," Edd said thoughtfully, shifting against the wall and licking his lips. "I just don't understand. They're all pretty, and then there's this Jasmine, and who-knows who else."

"You're not making much sense, Double D," Kevin shook his head. "Maybe we should go home."

But Edd ignored him. "And you told me you liked me- yesterday? But..."

"But what?"

Edd looked at Kevin squarely and seriously. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Taking a literal step backwards, Kevin looked like Edd had taken a swing at him. "I-...I didn't realise you were this drunk," he said tightly.

"Stop it, Kevin, I'm not!" Edd tried to lift himself away from the wall but felt dizzy and pressed against it again. Flushing, he sighed and rubbed an eye with his fist. "I don't feel too bad. Just dizzy and my mouth moves before I tell it." He looked at Kevin again and found him close again.

"You promise?"

Edd nodded blankly, then he found himself staring at Kevin's mouth. "That was an invitation, by the way..." he murmured, completely unsurprised when Kevin abruptly leaned forward and dropped his mouth onto Edd's. Immediately letting out a small noise he had no control over, Edd flattened his palms against the cold tiled wall behind him and allowed Kevin to kiss him whilst he tried to reciprocate but was unsure how. Aware of the redhead coming in even closer, invading Edd's personal space and causing the places he touched to tingle, Edd reached out a tentative hand and pushed it around Kevin's shoulders, his other hand useless in it's cast.

Kevin's kisses were drawn out and very warm, and although Edd had very little to compare it with, there was no doubt in his mind that Kevin was a great kisser. But Edd's mind was hazy and things took a little longer to register, so by the time he realised Kevin was pressed against him fully with his arm around his waist, his thigh pressing between his legs, he was already gasping into the redhead's mouth and Kevin was biting his lip and breathing hot breath over his flushed skin.

Trembling from the adrenaline, Edd clung to Kevin and squashed down his rising embarrassment, refusing to give in to the side of himself that would like to cut off his nose to spite his face. Engulfed in another scorching kiss, Edd bravely pushed up into it and whimpered when Kevin shifted his leg which was pressed against the front of his already restricting jeans, causing his weak legs to wobble. With his inhibitions squashed by the numbing effect of the intoxicant, Edd wasn't sure how to handle the feelings stirring around within his whole body.

Just as he was pressed harder against the wall and a confident tongue was pushed into his mouth, Edd heard the heavy door open and footsteps entering the quiet bathroom. A part of his alcohol-addled brain that was lost in a haze was comfortable to ignore them, but the rest of his mind yelled at him to cease his actions at once, and it won. Edd pushed Kevin away and snapped his head around to glimpse the retreating figure of Glen. Panting similarly to Edd, Kevin watched Glen leave, too, then he looked at Edd.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, obviously a little worried.

Feeling his face flush furiously, Edd nodded and shifted against the wall, the movement immediately making Kevin remove his thigh from between his own.

Luckily, Edd's stomach gave him something to distract them from the awkward situation and he pushed past Kevin to practically fall in front of the toilet and up-heave some of the alcohol he'd abused his body with. When he was finished, he shakily stood up and turned to look at Kevin, who beckoned him over to the sink. Edd went and Kevin ran the tap for him.

"Here, wash your mouth out," Kevin said gently. "Don't touch the tap with your lips."

Edd was only too happy to oblige, and leaned against the sink as he swished the water around in his mouth and when he spat it out he murmured, "you don't have to tell me, I know _everything_ about cleanliness, don't I?" He looked up to see a smile on Kevin's face and the sight relieved him.

"C'mon, it's definitely time to go home now," Kevin said, offering Edd a paper towel to dry his mouth with.

"Kevin," Edd said, catching the redhead's forearm as he tried to leave. "Your friend, Glen, he saw us."

Kevin just shrugged. "I don't care. Do you?"

"I-," Edd thought for a second. "Well no, I don't actually know him. But why don't you care? He saw you kissing a-...a guy."

"He's seen me kissing a guy before," Kevin said calmly.

Mind blank, Edd just stared at Kevin. He finally furrowed his brows in thought when his words still didn't make much sense.

"You still think I've only ever been with girls?" Kevin asked suddenly.

Blinking rapidly, Edd quickly considered what Kevin was asking. "You told me you were straight."

"I am. Essentially. I've done a couple of guys before, but I've never had an actual relationship with one."

Edd just felt- and probably looked, baffled.

Sighing, Kevin looked off to the side, as if talking about this topic with Edd made him a little uncomfortable. "Once was a mistake; I was drunk out of my mind. But the second time I did it for a place to crash."

"I don't understand," Edd muttered feebly.

"He wouldn't have let me stay at his house unless I banged him," Kevin said simply, but continued when his dorm-mate still looked confused. "I was party hopping, and then it was one in the morning and I didn't know where I was and the guy who owned the place took a liking to me. So I said 'what the fuck' and just did it."

Silence ensued. Kevin crossed his arms. "Hey, don't judge me."

"I'm not!" Edd insisted, his eyes large. He smiled faintly, just to show it didn't bother him. It scared him a little, but he didn't think any less of Kevin because of it.

"Anyway," Kevin said, taking a hold of Edd's wrist and pulling him upright. "Are you okay to walk?"

Edd nodded. "Yeah, I feel a little better since-" he waved at the toilet, "that."

"Then lets go home before you start rambling again," Kevin said not unkindly and led Edd out of the bathroom and across the still-loud room to where his friends were standing around their booth chatting.

"Hey, everyone," Kevin said, smiling and earning smiles. "Edd chucked up and I'm pretty tired so we're heading home. It was great to see you all."

Marigold jumped up and hugged Kevin, who gave her a one-armed hug in return and kept hold of Edd's wrist. She then surprisingly hugged Edd, smiled at them and said goodbye. The rest said goodbye less intimately, Edd said goodbye, too, and they left the crowded, noisy club. True to Kevin's words, Glen hadn't appeared to be acting any differently.

Sloan had offered to drive them home considering Kevin had drank too much to drive and she and Kevin loaded his bike onto the back of her 4WD whilst Louise, who was going with Sloan, talked to Edd about a song she happened to really like. Then they were all in the car, Sloan and Louise up front and Edd and Kevin in the back. Louise put on the radio and began singing to another song she happened to really like, Bohemian Rhapsody, and Sloan and Kevin joined in, so Edd did, too, laughing when he realised he knew more of the lyrics than he'd originally thought.

When they arrived at Louise's house, she said goodbye to Kevin and Edd and Sloan got out with her.

"Hey, Kevin, are they...?" Edd wasn't sure if he had the courage to ask the question burning in his mind.

"No," Kevin smiled. "They're not lesbians."

Edd flushed instantly in embarrassment but Kevin chuckled. "But they are together," he said. "Louise is bisexual, and Sloan just really likes Louise."

Before Edd could comment or ask another question, Sloan was climbing back into the car and starting the engine again. "Address, boys?"

Kevin gave her the address and Sloan drove them to their dorm in comfortable silence. Sloan didn't seem much of a talker. Louise must have been the one making all the conversation. Sloan was also completely sober. When they arrived, they got out and Sloan helped Kevin get his bike off her car and around to the back of his house. Edd felt a little awkward just watching, but he knew he couldn't help much what with his broken arm and all. They said thanks, goodbye, and Sloan left without hassle or some prolonged, awkward goodbye.

Feeling much more sober and stable, Edd walked up the drive with the redhead, and at the front door Kevin pulled out his keys and fumbled for the correct one. With the cool night air filling his lungs in deep, slow draws Edd realised just how completely exhausted he felt.

When they finally got inside the duo went straight up the stairs to the bedrooms. Edd figured Kevin must be just as tired as he was, but before he could open his bedroom door, Kevin stopped him.

"Double D, I know you're tired, but I just want to thank you for coming with me tonight and trusting me. I had a great time with you there," he said, smiling tiredly.

"Thank you, Kevin," Edd said, meaning it. "I really appreciate you saying so."

Kevin smirked. "I knew you would." He walked off to his own room. "Goodnight, Double Dork."

"Goodnight, Kevin."

The redhead paused and shot Edd a suddenly serious look over his shoulder. "We'll talk about that kiss tomorrow."

Edd gaped at him, but Kevin's serious face broke out into a grin and he chuckled.

"Just kidding! G'night!" Kevin said before he disappeared behind his door, which he again left open. Edd sighed and shook his head, smiling a little to himself, and shut his own door behind him as he entered his bedroom.

He thought to himself that if his mind wasn't still hazy he'd probably be thinking if not worrying over that exact same thing, but as it were, the main feature on his mind was sleep, and he granted his own wish and collapsed onto his bed after barely even managing to toe off his shoes. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_A/N: I really felt the boys needed a chapter without something terrible happening. I also wanted a more relaxed Kevin, and Edd to see just a bit more of Kevin's life and to have a little "unorthodox" fun. I quite enjoyed writing this one._

_.::I've edited this slightly 'coz I wrote it in one night and then uploaded it the next- in other words I rushed it. Future edits may occur because my brain is infected with mind worms::._


	10. Belated Germs, Scars, and Argyle

Chapter 10. Belated Germs, Scars, and Argyle

"Kevin?" Edd stood next to Kevin's bed, watching the redhead sleeping on his stomach. He bit his lip and adjusted his hat upon his head with a trembling hand. Edd's hair was dripping wet, and his clothing clung to the dampness of his skin. "K-Kevin?"

The boy didn't move let alone wake up so Edd reached out and shook his shoulder lightly. "Kevin, I'm terribly sorry, b-but please wake up," he murmured.

Kevin finally stirred and groggily looked up at Edd. His expression was drowsy, his eyes looking at Edd but not appearing as if they were actually registering what or who they were seeing. "What?" Kevin snapped, but before Edd could apologise again Kevin seemed to finally take in Edd's appearance. "What's wrong? Why are you wet? And why is there a plastic bag on your arm?"

Edd hugged his arms around himself, cast included, still shaking and undoubtedly looking pathetic. "I keep regurgitating, Kevin, and my stomach feels terrible- from all the inebriant I consumed last night, no doubt."

Rubbing an eye with the palm of a hand, Kevin sat up and let his sheets fall down to his lap. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you're in my room, soaking wet," he paused to glance at his dark window, "before the sun is even up."

"The sickening feeling woke me up," Edd explained, startling when Kevin beckoned him closer with a wave of his hand, but obeying slowly anyway. "I can't go back to sleep and I can't get rid of it. Oh, and I'm wet because I had a shower- Kevin, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did I..._just_ have alcohol last night?" Edd murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes wide. "I feel awful..."

Kevin smiled faintly and shook his head. "Just alcohol, Double Dork. Mostly vodka." Edd sighed in relief and frowned. "So why do you have a plastic bag around your arm again?" Kevin pressed, an air of humour about him.

"As I said before, I had a shower," Edd said, suddenly feeling the cold of his wet clothes, and shuddered, which finally managed to draw Kevin's attention away from the plastic bag.

The redhead rose an eyebrow. "Why didn't you dry yourself off?"

"I-I was in a rush- I forgot a towel," Edd murmured. "Look, that's really not important, what _is_ important is you telling me how to get rid of the storm-riddled ocean currently dwelling in my stomach that's making me want to empty my already destitute stomach into the toilet bowl," he snapped desperately.

"You're shaking, Double D," Kevin said calmly. "You're gonna get sick if you don't dry yourself off."

Voice catching in his throat when he opened it to deliver a retort, Edd slowly realised just how ridiculous he was being. He looked away from the redhead and drew a shakily deep breath. As soon as he'd woken up all he could think about was his actions last night; kissing Kevin, the sickness in his gut and fact that he'd been sprawled against a nightclub's germ-infested public bathroom wall. He now supposed he had just been massively overloaded from it all coming crashing down on him as soon as his mind had cleared. His attention flicked back to Kevin when he started tugging at Edd. Edd looked down and realised that Kevin was trying to take off his shirt. Blinking in surprise and embarrassment, Edd backed away.

"U-uh I'll just go...get changed, then," he said, stumbling over his words a little. Kevin didn't look perturbed at Edd's retreat, but just nodded and added that he should dry his hair off, too.

Edd left and grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard before heading to his room where he dried his hair and changed his clothing. The plastic bag taped around his arm to keep his cast dry whilst he showered was also finally removed. He expected Kevin to be asleep again by the time he was finished, but to his surprise the redhead had dragged himself out of bed and was waiting at the top of the staircase for him.

"C'mon, then," was all Kevin said before he headed down the stairs. Edd followed him and cringed when they arrived in the kitchen.

"I don't want any breakfast, Kevin, my stomach couldn't handle it," Edd said honestly.

But Kevin either wasn't listening or just disregarded what he'd said and pointed to one of the stools at the counter. "Sit."

"But, Kevin-"

"Sit."

Being his ever polite self, Edd sat on the indicated stool and watched as Kevin got out the frying pan and some eggs and bacon. Edd could feel his stomach twirling and twisting when the smells from the cooking ingredients reached him, and when Kevin turned to face him Edd sent him a 'please, no' look, but Kevin just smirked a little and set a bottle of water down in front of him from across the counter.

"Drink that."  
"All of it?" Edd asked incredulously.

"Yup," Kevin said, sounding a little more upbeat than his drowsy-self had a little while ago. He went back to his pan of eggs and bacon and Edd drank some of the water; it's lack of aroma making it easier to stomach. Then a plate with a pile of fried food was pushed in front of him, and Kevin took a piece of bacon from it and chewed on it as he looked at him expectantly.

"You know," Kevin began. "I'm surprised you don't know about hangovers and fried food."

Edd brightened a little. "This," he began, pointing at the grease pile on his plate, "will help?"

The redhead nodded. "Should do. It doesn't for some people, though, 'coz you know, everyone's different."

Edd forced himself to fork some of it into his mouth and he didn't find it as hard as he imagined it would be. He swallowed and ate some more before a thought occurred to him. "You aren't sick?"

Propping his hip against the counter, Kevin shrugged. "Not really. Not enough to freak out, anyway." He smiled whilst he said the last bit and shot a glance at Edd, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess I did freak out, huh?"

"Sure did. So are you going to tell me why you rushed to have a shower while you were feeling sick?" Kevin asked, looking genuinely curious.

Edd looked down at his food, which was a mistake because the image made him feel sick again. He put his fork down on the plate. "Well, we were...in a- against a..." Edd flushed. He couldn't force the words out.

"Ohhh, I get it," Kevin said, pressing his fingertips to his forehead and smiling. "So it's a germ thing, right? The bathroom?"

"The physical contact with the wall, to be precise. Do you know what kinds of bugs can be found in a public bathroom? Staphylococcus, streptococcus, E. coli and shigella bacteria, hepatitis A virus, the common cold virus..." Edd tapered off when Kevin started chuckling.

Kevin grinned at Edd and shook his head in amusement. "You had a freak out when you woke up because you thought you were 'dirty'. But you were too totally drunk last night to care."

Edd sniffed huffily and crossed his arms as best he could with his arm cast. "Firstly, I'd thank you not to mock my disposition towards hygiene. Secondly, I was _not_ 'totally drunk'."

Kevin leaned his elbow on the counter and cradled his chin in the palm of his hand. He was standing directly across from Edd and smiling easily. Edd belatedly realised that he was seeing more and more of that carefree smile lately, and that there was something comforting and satisfying in that thought.

"I'm glad to see you happy, Kevin," Edd found himself saying softly.

Kevin blinked, and then smiled a little wider. "It's not so bad around here without Lover-Boy cramping up the place," he joked.

"I'm being serious, Kevin," Edd pushed.

"So am I, that guy almost made living here unbearable," Kevin stole from Edd's plate again before stealing his water and downing some of it.

"Is that all that makes you happy?" Edd asked, unsure exactly why he was pushing the subject.

Kevin glanced at Edd whilst he was still drinking. He tossed the empty bottle in the trash and shrugged. "Well you kissing me last night helps."  
Edd turned crimson. "K-Kevin! I didn't- you kissed _me_!"

Laughing, Kevin rose an eyebrow at Edd. "Are you serious? You practically _told_ me to kiss you!"

"I did not!"

"I believe you even said yourself that you _invited_ me," Kevin grinned, moving around the counter.

Wrinkling his nose when he remembered the exact sentence he was referring to, Edd's gaze dropped to the floor in embarrassment and said nothing more, clasping his hands over each other in his lap.

There was a pause. "Do you regret that?" Kevin asked.

Edd snapped his gaze back up to see Kevin's stoic one. "Of course not." Flushing, Edd couldn't hold his intense gaze; more memories of last night ran through his mind, ignited by the look in Kevin's eyes.

"Good," Kevin said simply, earning an analysing look from Edd, which elected another roguish smile. Kevin then stretched and yawned. "Anyway, I'm going back to bed."

Edd glanced at the clock on the wall. "But it's six-thirty."

"Exactly," Kevin grimaced, scratching his back. "Which is way too early for me."

Smiling fondly, Edd nodded in understanding. "Thank you for getting up for me, Kevin, even if I was being a bit silly."

"Do you feel better?" Kevin asked.

"A little, yes, thank you for asking."

Nodding, Kevin reached out and ruffled the top of Edd's hat instead of his hair before he walked away, yawning again. "I'll leave the cleaning up to you, considering how _inclined _you are towards _hygiene_."

Chuckling behind his hand, Edd watched him go before attempting to do just that, but realising with a frown that he couldn't very well do the dishes without getting his cast wet. So he left it. Very reluctantly and not without irritation.

With plenty of time before school started, Edd decided to go for a walk to get more cleaning supplies. He'd used a lot of soap this morning in the shower, and he was running out of wet wipes, rubber gloves, and disinfectant. He also needed new floss, mouthwash and shampoo, now he thought about it.

With everything silent in the dorm house, Edd left with his wallet and headed for the local shops, which weren't far from school campus. He still felt sick, but not so much as earlier. He also felt much cleaner- but it was a feeling that his intensive shower hadn't quite been able to achieve.

-~X~-

Wearing his favourite grey argyle sweater and rain coat to keep away the light drizzle of rain that pattered on his hood, Edd walked through the park that was his shortcut to the small shopping plaza. Plastic bags hung from his arms and he hummed a cheerful tune; his stomach feeling much better after some fresh air and another bottle of water. The school Edd and Kevin attend was located in a quiet, small, upper-class town. There were a lot of parks and even a river not five minutes away. The trees in the park were tall and as Edd looked up through their mazes of leaves at the sky, droplets of rain fell onto his upturned face.

There were some people Edd recognised from school wandering through the park that connected the school, the dormitories, and the small town, though none of them paid him much mind. Other than that and an elderly man walking his greyhound, the park was void of life.

Then, suddenly: "Hey, Edd!" a masculine voice called from behind.

Edd stopped and looked behind himself to find Felix Moore and a few others he didn't recognise walking up to him. Edd's blood ran cold and his stomach lurched with a sudden renued feeling of nausea. His body remembered fuzzy, blurred feelings, images, sensations, from the night that Felix had tried to force himself onto Edd, and it made him shudder violently. Without a word he spun on his heel and continued on his way back home, walking much faster now. He prayed silently but fiercely in his head for Felix to leave him alone.

"Edd!" Footsteps sounded heavily and then Felix was beside Edd, alone and without his friends. "Hey, Edd, I want to talk with you."

"Leave me alone," Edd said quietly, nervously, not even looking at the boy.

"C'mon, Edd, I want to explain myself," Felix said, keeping stride with Edd. "Hey, how did you get that cast on your arm?"

Calming himself so he didn't just take off in a sprint to get away from Felix, Edd focused on the ground. "I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone."

"Look, Edd, I was drunk, I couldn't help myself," Felix explained, ignoring Edd's request. "And it's your fault, anyway; you're just too cute for your own good."

"Leave me alone!" Edd said firmly this time, cringing inwardly at the boy's stupid and pathetic excuses. He felt slightly courageous from the repulsion overtaking his fear, and Edd sent a glare at Felix. "You're pathetic," he breathed. Even at a time like this, he disliked the taste of the negative words upon his own lips. Even considering the circumstances, it wasn't like him. Maybe he'd been spending too much time around Kevin.

Felix glowered darkly. "_I'm_ pathetic? I'm not the one who accepted my _obvious _invitation, and then bailed at the last minute. What the fuck were you thinking? That I invited you because you're _cool_?"

Overwhelmed again and tearing up a little, Edd turned sharply and started to run away from the boy playing with his mind. He was just tormenting him.

But a hand grabbed the back of his sweater and yanked him back after only a few strides. Edd stumbled and fell onto the damp grass, feeling the give of mud under his fingers. He yelped in pain and rolled twice from the force of his abrupt fall. He tried his best to protect his injured arm but he still felt shooting pain up along the very bone of it. When he attempted to sit up it was to see Felix hovering over him, Edd's shopping bags in his hand. Felix messily dumped the contents of them, some of which Edd had to protect his face from, and gave a couple of the items a few half-hearted kicks across the grass. Edd noticed for the first time Felix's bruised, swollen and sore-looking nose.

Felix noticed him staring and his face flushed with anger. "Yeah, take a good look at what your bodyguard did to my face."

Edd, numb with fear and pain, just kept on looking at Felix' face, which seemed to anger him further because he suddenly threw a punch down at Edd. It caught him directly in the face, the cheek, and before he could assess any damage another punch landed, also on his face.

Edd cried out in pain and dipped his head to hide it from the taller boy. He hugged himself and trembled, eyes clamped shut, waiting for the next blow. But it never came. Gingerly, he peered up at Felix. The boy was sneering at him.

"I have to get it fucking re-structured," Felix spat. He features were twisted with unkempt agitation.

"Why are you doing this, Felix?" Edd managed to ask, placing his hand as inconspicuously as he could over his throbbing left cheek. The pain was terrible, but he couldn't just let go of the situation because of it, so he focused on the brunette standing over him who looked absolutely murderous.

Felix squatted down onto his haunches to glare at Edd with hard eyes. "Because I'm Felix-fucking-Moore and you can't just break my nose and get away with it."

"I didn't," Edd breathed, almost too afraid to speak. "Kevin did."

"_Kevin_ did it because of _you_," Felix countered quickly, his eyes narrowing.

Edd couldn't stop his head from shaking slowly from side to side. "No. He did it because of you."

"Enough!" Felix suddenly stood up and aimed a kick at Edd, which was unavoidable and connected with his shoulder painfully. Head snapping forward with the force, Edd was laid flat on his back. He coughed violently, gasping, his very breath knocked (kicked) out of him. But then the caress of the cool rain dampening his hair and tickling his scalp was felt and Edd's eyes widened beyond that which the pain and fear had caused. He frantically scrambled onto his hand and knees and went for the black lump that lay a few feet away, but just as he had it within his grasp it was torn from him.

Felix looked at the black piece of material in his hand with distaste.

"Felix, please, I implore you, give it back." Edd was rising shakily to his feet, his fear of Felix momentarily put behind his need of his hat.

"Why?" Felix was making a face, a bit of a mix between derision, confusion, and disfavour. "It's just a dirty old hat."

"It's not dirty," Edd said quietly, biting his lip. He took a step towards Felix, gravitated desperately by his hat, but Felix sent him a dirty look and Edd stopped abruptly. "Please, I need it."

"Well," Felix began, looking back down at the saggy hat and turning it over in his hand. "In that case..." With a flick of his wrist, Felix wrapped it around his knuckles and threw a punch at Edd, who caught it in the face and immediately cried out and keeled over, belatedly protecting his face with his arms instinctively.

"Tell Kevin I said hi, won't you, Edd?" Felix said dainty. "And tell him he's gonna pay. For everything."

Edd didn't reply and just watched as Felix walked away with his hat dangling from his clenched fist, wondering just what 'everything' was.

His thin plastic rain coat torn in several places from his harsh falls and Felix's yanking of it, Edd shivered from the cold of the rain and realised he was covered in mud. Scavenging what he could of his shopping from off the ground, Edd trudged back home in the now-heavy rain.

When he finally entered the dorm house after what felt like an eternity of pain and rain and his haunting thoughts, he sighed a breath of relief. The clock on the wall said eight o 'clock, which meant Kevin should be awake by now. True to his thoughts, Edd heard Kevin whistle as he pried off his gumboots.

"Take a swim in a mud puddle, Double Dork?" Kevin asked from somewhere behind Edd. There was obvious humour in his voice, and Edd didn't blame him.

"I suppose I must look a mess," Edd replied calmly. "I feel it." He slipped off his ruined raincoat with a little difficultly and draped it onto the nearest coat hook. He looked down at his cast as he placed his remaining shopping on the floor and frowned; it was wet.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, and suddenly Edd can hear his voice getting closer, but he still didn't look at the redhead. He wasn't sure how Kevin would react to what had happened, and Edd wasn't sure he wanted to find out, either; Kevin had...a bit of a temper.

"I think I might have to go see the doctor, I got my cast wet. I've never broken anything before, so I'm only assuming when I say that it'll needed to be replaced. I'm sure the moisture could cause infection if left," Edd said calmly, still facing the coat rack next to the door. He touched the cast tentatively. "Not to mention the integrity of the cast is probably rendered-" Kevin cut him off by physically turning him around.

At first, Kevin's face was stern and concerned, but that soon turned into surprise when he saw Edd's face. Edd expected the inescapable bruises to be apparent, then.

"What the...?" Kevin's eyes sought out Edd's, and then searched them for answers. "Shit, Double D, what happened?"

"I fell," Edd lied automatically. He tried to look embarrassed, but knew he wasn't managing more than a blank stare. "The rain made the grass in the park slick and I slipped."

Kevin watched Edd cautiously and when Edd finished, his expression turned dark. "What. Happened?" he demanded again.

"I just told you."  
"Tell me the _truth_."

Edd bit his lip, showing off the gap between his two front teeth. "Kevin, I-" He worried his lip before continuing. "Promise me you won't do anything if I tell you."

"No," Kevin said flatly. He gripped Edd's shoulders again but Edd flinched at the touch and Kevin quickly withdrew his hands. "I won't promise anything until I hear exactly what the fuck happened to you."

"I'm sure it was a one-off thing," Edd insisted. "It won't happen again."

But Kevin was beyond pushing him now and was focusing his intense eyes at Edd's shivering, mud-covered frame. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up first, then," he murmured, placing a gently firm hand on his back. Edd said nothing to that and allowed himself to be led into the downstairs bathroom.

Kevin fiddled with the bath plug and the taps and soon water was gushing into the tub. Placing a few towels beside the bathtub, Kevin walked back to Edd. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Certainly," Edd said quietly, nodding. He rubbed his injured upper arm and looked down at the tiled floor, but was surprised when Kevin suddenly swept him up in an enveloping hug. "Kevin?"

"Shut up," Kevin mumbled, pulling Edd against his chest. It was only slightly painful because of his bruises, but the sensation of the warm hug overbore that easily. Then Kevin let go and slid out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. It was over quite quickly and left Edd standing in the middle of the room, a little lost. But the gathering steam caught his attention and he turned off the taps and stripped off his wet, discoloured clothes. He turned to look in the mirror at the damage done to his face, but his reflection pulled a startled gasp from his lips. Not because of his bruises, but because he'd just realised that he was still bare-headed. He'd been hatless in front of Kevin and the redhead hadn't made a big deal out of it. He'd just...put it aside because of Edd's injuries.

Feeling both strangely fuzzy and renew queasiness, Edd's eyes slid to the giant bruise over his cheek. Then the one on his jaw. Then the one beside his eye. And lastly the one over his shoulder. Edd sighed raggedly and rubbed at an eye before moving over to the steaming bathtub. Edd spent a good while soaking and scrubbing the mud off, and just generally mourning over the loss of his favourite argyle sweater that lay in a muddy heap on the floor. He'd have to throw it out now.

The time allowed his heart to finally slow down and his nerves to relax somewhat. With his cast-covered arm hanging over the edge even though it was already soaked beyond repair, Edd stared up at the ceiling as he thought. When he was finished, he dried himself off and was forced to leave the bathroom in nothing but a towel and an opaque shower cap covering his hair- there weren't any hats in the bathroom, after all.

He looked around for Kevin, but couldn't see the redhead anywhere. Worried, Edd started up the stairs. "Kevin?" he called. "Kevin?"

"I'm here," Kevin answered from somewhere upstairs. The redhead appeared at the top of the stairs and moved out of Edd's way when he reached him. "Was it Lover-Boy?"

"What?" Edd's foot fell uselessly after he'd lifted it for another, non-existent step. He snapped his widened gaze up to Kevin's and his mouth gaped uselessly for a moment before he could form together some words. "What makes you think that?"

Kevin narrowed his gaze and Edd felt sheepish.

"Blake never meant to hurt me. He wouldn't do this," Edd defended, not under the assumption that Kevin would take his defending of Blake very well.

"He was a selfish prick," Kevin spat. "He only wanted what _he _wanted."

Averting his eyes, Edd started to make his way to his room to change. "Kevin, let's not. I hardly think I could handle it."

"Sorry." Kevin's voice was also low, but Edd heard it clearly. Edd sent a feeble smile over his shoulder before he shut himself in his room with a sigh. For the first time that Edd could recollect, he didn't want to go to school. But, unfortunately, it was a weekday, and Edd could never knowingly skip, so he opened a drawer and pulled out some clothing and another black ski hat.

The sound of a nearby door slamming loudly made Edd jump and freeze with only one arm of his sweater on. Heavy footfalls travelled down the hall and started down the stairs and Edd sprinted out of his room and stared after Kevin. "Kevin? What's going on?" Edd called after him. Kevin stopped and looked back at Edd, and oh. His face was _steel_. Darn.

"He's going to fucking pay, Double D," was all Kevin said in ways of an explanation.

His hands immediately clutching at each other and folding over themselves, Edd faltered, but Kevin sounded so confident, so unflinchingly set, that Edd knew lying or bluffing was of no use. "How did you find out?"

Kevin lifted his phone into view and waved it in the air, his expression never changing, and stared at Edd for a moment before then abruptly continuing down the stairs. Again, the explanation was vague at best, but Edd didn't have the time nor the words to ask for a better one. He jogged down the stairs after Kevin.

"Kevin, please, don't!" he caught up to the redhead and grasped a handful of his hoodie, but visions of earlier ran through his hand and he dropped the material quickly. Kevin kept on walking, most likely completely unaware. "Kevin, will you talk to me about this?"

Kevin was at the front door, but his shoulders tensed and he stopped. "I know where he is, Double D, if I don't go now, I might not catch him."

Edd manoeuvred himself around the taller boy so he was blocking the door as best he could with his thin frame. "That's good, I don't want you to hurt him, Kevin," Edd reasoned, forcing eye-contact. "We need to get to school."

That made Kevin's face twist. "You're more important than school, Double D," he said lowly. "Please move."

"No."

Sighing in frustration, Kevin ran a hand backwards through his hair, the action lifting his hat up. "God, Double D, he hurt you," he said. "I can't just _let_ anyone_ waltz_ up to you and hit you. What kind of a person would I be if I did? I have to stop you from getting hurt, okay?" It sounded so final, so absolute, that Edd just stared. He couldn't even find it within himself to resist when Kevin moved him aside with firm, gentle hands, and left through the front door.

There were things he could say- things he wanted to say, but somehow, Kevin's words had rendered him completely speechless. He stared at the door for at least a minute, wondering where his words had gone, before he yanked it open and chased after the redhead.

-~X~-

It was still raining, and the dark, threatening clouds were unrelenting and thickened. Edd hadn't had the chance to grab a jacket- in all honesty the thought hadn't even crossed his mind when he'd left the dorm house. But now, as he alternated between quick strides and jogging to try and catch up to Kevin, who's long legs kept him well ahead of Edd even though he was only walking (marching, even), Edd wished for something to keep the rain off him.

Edd hugged his arms around himself and watched Kevin ahead of him. The redhead was still angry, and Edd was lagging behind on purpose; the thought of trying to convince him to not confront Felix again was both overpowering and terrifying. But he knew that if he caught up to him- if he made eye-contact again, he would have to try and stop him. He couldn't just keep quiet and let him go. So he was staying behind, wracking his brain for some kind of solution. But he wasn't having much luck.

Up ahead, Kevin's determination seemed unwavering. If anything, he seemed to merely be getting more and more rigid and agitated the longer he walked. He also didn't appear to be suffering from the cold, even though he wore even less than Edd, his chest was covered in only thin material and his arms completely bare. The rain was sliding down the skin of Kevin's arms smoothly, dripping from his fingertips. Edd worried he might get sick.

"Go home, Double D," Kevin called without looking back and without stopping.

Startled, Edd faltered. But he kept on following, and he remained silent. There was nothing he could say to the redhead to change his mind, but maybe he could at least diffuse the situation with his presence somehow.

They rounded into a new street and Edd immediately recognised the difference of it. The dorm houses here were twice as large as they normally were, which themselves were quite large. The familiarity of it chilled Edd's bones. This was the street the Moore brother's house was in. Kevin was going straight to Felix's house?

The house came into view and Edd felt sick at the very sight of it. Kevin suddenly stopped and faced Edd sharply, and his face was barely restrained anger. Still.

"Double D," he said. His voice was slower and held more meaning than before. "Go, home."

Edd stopped, too, and stared for a moment. "No," he choked out, forcing himself to speak, and because that was said, a strained "please," wasn't far behind.

For the first time, Kevin looked doubtful, hesitant, and he took a step towards Edd. "Double D-"

"Please, for me," Edd begged, sensing a thread of hope for bypassing the conflict.

Kevin frowned deeply, glanced back at the Moore brother's house, then walked back to Edd. "Then you report him," he said, sounding calmer. "_We'll_ report him."

"There were no witnesses," Edd responded quietly. Relief was washing through him, but his nerves were still shot, and he was still cold, so he trembled.

Stopping in front of Edd, Kevin's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, taking a step into Edd's personal space he placed a hand atop the black sock hat before resting his chin there, too. "You're too soft, Double D. Not everyone is as kind as you, people'll take advantage."

"You don't," Edd murmured, desperate to rid his head of some of the words and thoughts that were blocking and crippling it, even if it was only a couple.

"As hard as it might be to believe, there are worse people out there than me," Kevin replied, and Edd's first reaction was to smile, but the realisation that Kevin's voice hadn't held any humour in it corrupted it and twisted it into a frown. But there was no time to react further.

"What a pleasant surprise." It was Felix's voice, and Kevin immediately released Edd and spun around. The brunette was smiling unsettlingly. "Kevin. Edd, couldn't keep away, huh?"

Snapping his jaw shut, Edd swallowed dryly. Kevin, however, was straightening to his full height and squaring his shoulders.

"You know," Kevin began, staying put in front of Edd. "I really thought you would have learned from our previous little encounter that messing with my friends isn't a good idea."

Felix's face erupted into fury. "You bastard. What's happened to you?" he spat, and Edd frowned in confusion. "You here to go another round? Well bring it, you prick, I'm not drunk this time!" And he lunged at a scowling Kevin.

Felix connected the first hit to Kevin's cheek, and although Kevin's head snapped back with the force, he was quick to send a replying fist flying. Edd clutched his hat to his head and stifled a gasp against his hand. That had happened so quickly.

Edd watched in horror as skinned bone cracked skinned bone and muscle, and growls and cries of rage and pain were exchanged. Others in the street were stopping to watch in awe as the two young men fought in the front yard of one of the most beautiful houses Edd had ever seen in person. It was a show of power and anger and it was both magnificent and terrifying.

Kevin had the upper hand now, not that Edd ever imagined he didn't, and Felix was backing away in fear. But Kevin was furious and following him with unrelenting force. Felix was not only bruised worse than Edd, but he was also bleeding and clutching his arm like it was gold. He was also crying and coughing and spluttering. Edd's eyes were huge as he stared at the broken image of the brunette. Kevin had bashed him to a pulp so quickly, with such force and anger... it frightened him.

It wasn't until the sight of blood spraying that Edd found his voice- his words."Stop!" he cried out weakly. "Enough, please!" Kevin had been aiming another kick to the doubled over figure, but stopped when asked, leaving Felix like one would a piece of rubbish, without a second glance, and walked over to Edd. But Edd couldn't stop staring at him- lying on the grass, groaning in agony.

"Give me your phone," he murmured.

Kevin looked at him. "What, why?"

"Just give it to me," Edd insisted, holding his hand out for it. Kevin handed it to him and Edd dialled the number for emergencies. He ordered an ambulance, gave the address, refused to give his name, and hung up.

"...C'mon," Kevin placed a hand behind Edd and lead him away from the scene. They left, Edd still in a daze and Kevin's face set, silent.

When they reached home, Kevin dropped his hand and Edd belatedly realised that it hadn't moved from his back the entire journey back. They walked up the pathway and an uncomfortable silence fell in which Edd had no clue what to say; he didn't even know what he felt.

Edd felt Kevin touching his arm and watched as the redhead raised it to inspect his cast.

"We should go to the hospital," he said.

"It's alright, it'll be alright until after school," Edd replied softly, distractedly.

But Kevin shook his head and tugged him around the outside of house. "No, I'll take you now, and then I'll take you to school."

Nodding absently, if only so he didn't have to speak any more, Edd followed Kevin to his motorcycle and climbed on behind him. They rode in silence to the hospital and Edd was reminded of the last trip they'd made together to the very same place. It was interesting to think, that Kevin had been violent just before the last trip, too. Kevin was violent a lot- he had a volatile temper. Edd wondered what would happen if he, himself aggravated Kevin enough for his temper to explode. It wasn't pleasant thinking, and Edd tried not to ponder on it too much, but the implications were worrying.

They weren't at the hospital long. Kevin sat in the waiting room with all the glossy magazines while Edd got his cast replaced and reprimanded by the doctor.

Edd insisted they go straight to school so they didn't miss any more than they already had, and Kevin complied.

The lecture was long, and Edd found himself unfocussed, and not for the first time during this class. His attention was stolen by Kevin, which was quite the feat because Kevin was on the other side of campus.

This thought brought up a question that had been hovering around in Edd's subconscious all year: just what was Kevin studying here? And how did he even manage to enrol- this was a school for genius', raw talent, and rich kids. So which was Kevin?

Edd doodled idly in his textbook as his mind wandered, which was entirely out of character for him.

"What are you doing, Eddward?"

Jumping slightly, Edd's gaze flicked up to meet Mr. Dane's, the blond teacher looking at him with no annoyance, but some humour. He wore a hideously brown and woolly jumper.

"Uhm, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Dane," Edd mumbled, embarrassed when some of the class sniggered at his feeble apology.

"Doing some art, are we?" Mr. Dane was quick to reach out and take Edd's book from him before Edd could stop him. Edd gulped and wrung his hands.

Mr. Dane rose his eyebrows, smiling lightly, calmly. He smiled and nodded in mock appreciation. "Ah yes, flowers and hearts and...magnets?" Speechless, Edd just gaped. His teacher was humiliating him on purpose! Smiling agreeably, Mr. Dane handed Edd his book back after flicking it to a new page. "Please copy the information projected on the white board, Eddward, and see me after class."

Another gulp and a meek nod later and Edd sunk down in his seat, quickly writing out the paragraphs blaring on the wall in the front of the classroom.

After the period had finished and everyone had filed out of the spacious room, Edd sighed, stood from his chair and gathered his belongings from his desk. A lot of the other students preferred to use laptops and some even used Ipads, but after Edd had lost an entire assignment through a simple computer malfunction, he'd stuck to pen and paper ever since.

He walked up to Mr. Dane's desk and waited politely for the teacher to notice him. Looking up from some papers, Mr. Dane smiled.

"Eddward, thank you for staying behind," he said. "I have a few questions I hope you won't mind answering."

"Of course."

"Good," Mr. Dane said before he stood and sat on his desk rather than his seat, so he was more eye-level with Edd. "I know I've already asked this before, but your distraction in class has prompted me to ask again. So, Edd, how did you get those injuries?"

"I'm not in trouble?" Edd asked. Mr. Dane was Edd's favourite teacher; he was pleasant and made class fun and interesting. He also didn't tolerate tom-foolery during class, which Edd was eternally thankful for. But mostly, he was the only faculty member of the school that managed to pay enough attention to Edd to notice he had been unfocused, had gained a sudden broken arm, and now had bruises littering his face. Mr. Dane was also one of the school's counsellors.

The teacher shook his head.

"Well, I certainly appreciate your concern, sir, but I've already told you how I obtained my slight injuries. I attend martial arts class and I'm afraid I'm not very good at it yet," he said, ending it with a sheepish smile.

Mr. Dane wasn't smiling any more. He looked at Edd thoughtfully and crossed his arms. "What kind of martial arts are you doing?"

Struck dumb for a moment, Edd searched his brain for a name, a title, anything. Karate came up first, but was too unoriginal. "Wing Chun," he blurted.

His teacher raised an eyebrow. "Wing Chun?"

"Yes, it's a style of close combat and a relaxed form- mainly punches."

Mr. Dane hesitated, then sighed and nodded. "Okay, then, Eddward. Sorry for the questioning." He stood and picked up the papers he'd been studying before. "If you find you're falling behind in class, I'll be happy to offer you some one-on-one time so you can concentrate in class. Don't let a hobby get in the way of your school work."

Nodding in an understanding way, Edd thanked his teacher and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Edd?"

Edd looked over his shoulder to see a casual smile directed at him.

"Can I have your drawings from today?"

Step faltering, Edd turned back around to face Mr. Dane. "Pardon, sir?"

The tall, thirty-something-year-old smiled, nodded, and held his hand out. "Please."

Frowning in confusion, Edd fumbled in his bag and took out his textbook. He flipped to the page of the flowers and hearts and after glancing at Mr. Dane and receiving an approving look, ripped it out carefully. "Why do you want this, sir?" Edd asked, handing it to him.

"I like it," Mr. Dane answered with a smile as he took it and glanced at it before folding it up and slipping it into his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eddward."

Still frowning, Edd nodded, turned around and stiffly walked out of the class. He rubbed at his shoulder where a bruise was paining, but his mind was still back in the room.

But just outside the building, leaning against a brick wall, was Kevin. Hands in pockets and shoulders drawn together, he was patiently waiting. Waiting for Edd. And everything else melted away.


End file.
